


Dinge, die wir an das Feuer verloren

by weisserFlieder



Series: Der Treibhauseffekt [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drogen/Sucht, M/M, Metapher, Präsens, Sehnsucht
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisserFlieder/pseuds/weisserFlieder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Eines Tages wird diese Welt enden. Das Ende wird mit Feuer beginnen.<br/>[…]<br/>Wenn die Vertrautheit mit dem, was sie sind, die delikate Ausgewogenheit von Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschieden, ihre Symbiose, sich in Asche auflöst als Folge einer 	toxischen Feuersbrunst, so passiert dies, wie alle anderen Anfänge/Enden/Begegnungen/Abschiede/Schöpfung/Zerstörung – schlichtweg durch Zufall, 	oder möglicherweise, schlichtweg durch Vorhersehung. In jedem Fall sind dies die Dinge, die sie an das Feuer verlieren.”</p>
<p>Eine Geschichte über Sherlock, John und ihre Welt unausgesprochener Worte, unerwähnter ‚Was-wäre-wenn’-s und irreführender Erscheinungsbilder – eine Welt, die eines Tages, genau wie alles andere, endet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verschiedene Abstufungen von Helligkeit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things We Lost to the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106321) by [TheBookshelfDweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookshelfDweller/pseuds/TheBookshelfDweller). 



>   
>  Als ich die unglaublich tolle FF von TheBookshelfDweller gelesen habe, wurde mir ziemlich schnell klar, dass ich der Versuchung mich an eine Übersetzung zu wagen nicht wiederstehen kann. Die Schreibweise ist fantastisch und so etwas ins Deutsche zu übertragen macht einfach nur Spaß.  
> Also, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! :)

 

* * *

   
 _Man is the only creature that dares to light a fire und live with it._

_Henry Jackson Van Dyke, Jr.  
_

* * *

   
 _ **Der Treibhauseffekt** _ _ist ein Prozess, bei dem Thermalstrahlung einer Planetenoberfläche von den atmosphärischen Treibhausgasen absorbiert wird und in alle Richtungen zurückgestrahlt wird.Da Teile dieser Rückstrahlung zurück auf die Oberfläche und in die niedrigere Atmosphäre gelangen, resultiert dies in einer stärkeren Erhöhung der durchschnittlichen Oberflächentemperatur, als sich ohne die Gase einstellen würde. Dies ist, durch menschliche Aktivität verstärkt, die Hauptursache für die globale Erwärmung, ein stetiger und konstanter Anstieg der Durchschnittstemperatur auf der gesamten Erde._

_Es wird prognostiziert, dass dieser Temperaturanstieg negative Konsequenzen für das Erdklima haben wird, dass es zu zunehmend höheren Temperaturen führen wird, die eventuell im Sommer Brände verursachen und die Eiskappen schmelzen, was, unter anderem, zu einer erhöhten Anzahl von Überschwemmungen führen wird._

* * *

_  
10\. Januar, 2016_

Sherlock denkt, er hört es in den Abflussrohren wimmern und es hört sich an wie Geister und Ghoule und Kreaturen aus Mythologien, an die Sherlock nie geglaubt hat. Es hört sich an, als ob eine Taube in der durch Risse entstellten Wand feststeckt – wie ein lebendiges, hoffnungslos zwischen unbelebten Lagen aus Gips, Holz und Backsteinen in der Falle sitzendes, Wesen, das sich verzweifelt gegen sein Gefängnis wehrt.

Das Geräusch ist beunruhigend, es ruft eine Welle der Panik hervor, während Sherlock seine Handflächen gegen die Seiten seines Kopfes presst, die Ohren bedeckend, um es zu vertreiben.

Eine Taube in einer Wand. Wimmernde Abflussrohre. Ghoule und Geister, in der Tat, denkt Sherlock, während er dem Schlagen seines Herzens lauscht.

* * *

 

_Eines Tages wird diese Welt enden. Das Ende wird mit Feuer beginnen._

 

* * *

  _Fünf Wochen zuvor (3. Dezember, 2015)_

„Mycroft wird die Nachricht über meinen vermeintlichen Rückfall verbreiten... Normalerweise würde er versuchen jeden Dealer so einzuschüchtern, dass er mir nichts verkauft, aber dieses Mal werden wir es auf eine neue Art angehen. Dieses Mal wird es so scheinen, als ob ich an einem rettungslosen Punkt ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung angelangt wäre und das einzige, was mein sich ewig einmischender, älterer Bruder noch tun kann ist sicherzustellen, dass ich nur das beste Erzeugnis erhalte. Er wird die Zulieferer auswählen und so meiner Maskerade zuträglich sein. Es muss so authentisch wie möglich erscheinen und sich auch so anfühlen, was der Grund ist, warum wir nicht zusammen gesehen werden dürfen, oder noch besser, uns gar nicht erst treffen, falls es nicht absolut nötig ist.”

Sherlocks Laptop liegt offen auf dem Schreibtisch, die Tastatur übersät mit losen Papieren und Post-its, die mit Notizen versehen sind. Auf dem Bildschirm ist ein Zeitungsartikel zu sehen, begleitet von dem Bild eines Körpers, ausgestreckt auf dem schmutzigen Pflaster eines, wie es aussieht, schäbigen Hinterhofes und der Titel sagt: „Minderwertige Drogen verursachen mehrere Tode in London”. John löst seinen Blick von dem Bildschirm, um seinen Mitbewohner anzusehen.

„Okay.” Es liegt eine gewisse Härte in seinem Blick, doch er tut sein Bestes, um seinen Ton neutral zu halten. Natürlich erweisen sich seine Bemühungen als vergeblich, denn es ist Sherlock Holmes, mit dem er spricht. Sherlock bemerkt seinen Bemüht-normal-zu-klingen-Ton und wirft John einen schnellen Blick zu, die unauffällige Veränderung seiner Körperhaltung und das Anspannen der Muskeln wahrnehmend. Mit einem Augenrollen und einem Stoßseufzer, der einen Märtyrer beschämen würde, ergänzt er seinen bisherigen Vortrag.

„Ich werde mir ein Wegwerf-Handy besorgen, daher brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen den Kontakt zu verlieren, wirklich nicht. Ich brauche dich hier als Informationsquelle, also gibt es keinen Grund, warum wir nicht regelmäßig miteinander kommunizieren können, sagen wir eine SMS pro Tag, was, da bin ich sicher, jede Unruhe, die dir dieses Abkommen bringen könnte, mildern wird.”

Sherlock beendet seinen Monolog auf eine Art und Weise, so dass John ganz deutlich den unausgesprochenen _„zufrieden jetzt?”_ Teil hören kann und die stumme Frage wird von John mit einem kurzen Nicken beantwortet. Erinnerungen an die Szene auf dem Dach von St. Bart’s und all die Jahre, die folgten, sind immer noch frisch in Johns Kopf, trotz der Tatsache, dass fast ein Jahr vergangen ist, seit Sherlock zurückgekommen ist. Sie reden nicht oft darüber, nicht weil keiner von ihnen es wagte, sondern weil sie es hinter sich gelassen haben, größtenteils. Sie haben alle Emotionen durchlebt – die anfängliche Spannung, das Handgreiflich werden, die ärgerliche Erleichterung, das Herunterkommen, das Herzausschütten (soweit die männliche, englische Version das zulässt), und schließlich das Loslassen und neu Beginnen. John erinnert sich an die ersten paar Wochen nach Sherlocks Rückkehr und wie der Mann sein neu aufgebautes Leben verwüstete. Wäre er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wutentbrannt darüber gewesen, er hätte Sherlocks offenkundige Unfähigkeit zu verstehen, dass Johns Leben weitergegangen war – dass _John_ weitergegangen war – charakteristisch und liebenswert gefunden. Die Art, wie Sherlock zurück in sein Leben walzte, Selbstvertrauen ausstrahlend und mit unerschütterlicher Überzeugung, dass die Welt während seiner Abwesenheit stillgestanden hatte, war es, was dem Fass den Boden ausschlug. Er hatte ihm vergeben, selbstverständlich, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis jeder von ihnen sich an die neue Lage der Dinge gewöhnt hatte. Sherlock brach herein wie ein Wirbelwind und stellte alles auf den Kopf, machte Raum, wenn auch etwas brachial, für sich selbst in Johns neuem Leben, welches mit neuen Dingen und neuen Personen gefüllt worden war und logischerweise bedeutete dies, dass irgendetwas weichen musste. Und was wich war, in Johns Fall, Mary.

Hinreißende, großherzige, außergewöhnliche Mary. John denkt, dass er sie wirklich und wahrhaftig hätte lieben können. Zu der Zeit, als die Welt von oft herbei gewünschten Wiederauferstehungen heimgesucht wurde, waren sie gerade erst am Anfang, Mary und er. Es war keine Liebe, noch nicht, nur ein sanftes Erblühen einer Möglichkeit und ein sanftes Prickeln wahren Glückes, erwacht nach langem Winterschlaf. Sie war nie ein Ersatz gewesen – niemand könnte _das_ jemals sein – aber sie war etwas Helles und Gutes, das Versprechen eines Neubeginns, Besänftigung der Gespenster und ein Partner, mit dem neue Erinnerungen hätten geschaffen werden können. Sie war wie das Licht einer Kerze, während Sherlock immer mehr wie eine Explosion gewesen war und wo er spektakulär war mit seiner grellen Gewalt, hatte sie die stille, sanfte Kraft eines lange brennenden Lichts und eine sanfte Wärme. Für einen Moment gab sich John dem Gedanken hin, dass er sie beide haben könnte. Es erschien für eine Weile fast möglich. Sherlock, der sich noch mit der neuen Sachlage vertraut machte, behandelte Mary so, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor jemanden hatte behandeln sehen – mit zurückhaltendem Respekt und einer etwas unbeholfenen Rücksichtnahme. Mary schien die Bemühungen des neu erstandenen Detektivs zu spüren und kam jedem seiner ungeschickten Friedensangebote entgegen. Manchmal fand John sich wie vor Ehrfurcht, oder etwas ähnlichem, erstarrt wieder, das seltene, vorher als unmöglich gedachte Ereignis beobachtend, als ob eine Supernova durch das Flackern der Flamme eines Kerzendochts gebändigt würde. Aber am Ende war doch ein bisschen zu viel Feuer in Johns Leben. John erwartete die übliche „ich möchte einfach nicht in Konkurrenz mit Sherlock Holmes treten“ Auseinandersetzung, aber sie kam nicht. Mary beschuldigte ihn niemals, er lasse sie miteinander konkurrieren, noch zwang sie John zwischen ihnen zu wählen. John gab ihr niemals Anlass dafür – sie war nie ein Ersatz gewesen, also konnte sie sich auch nicht von Sherlock bedroht fühlen. Letztendlich war es auch überhaupt nicht Johns Entscheidung, sondern Marys und letztendlich ging es bei dieser Entscheidung nicht um Sherlock, zumindest nicht so, dass der Detektiv dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde, was aus Johns und Marys Beziehung wurde.

„ _Eines Tages wirst du mein Herz brechen, nicht durch deine eigene Schuld, sondern indem du getötet oder verletzt wirst und ich kann jetzt noch etwas dagegen tun, bevor wir zu tief drinstecken.“_ sagte sie. _„Ich will nicht, dass du dich zwischen mir und deinem Leben mit Sherlock entscheiden musst, aber das bedeutet, dass ich mich zwischen mir selbst und dir entscheiden muss.“_ Und weil es damals keine Liebe war, noch nicht, wählte sie sich selbst. Es war nicht egoistisch – es war klug. John denkt, dass er sie vielleicht hätte lieben können, dass er dann einen stärkeren Wunsch hätte verspüren können sie bei sich zu behalten als es der Fall war, als sie sich trennten und fragt wie selbstsüchtig das von ihm gewesen wäre.

Dennoch, in diesen trostlosen Nächten, wenn Sherlock sich noch unmöglicher benimmt als sonst, stellt sich John manchmal vor, wie sein Leben gewesen wäre, wenn er niemals zurückgekommen wäre, wenn es Mary wäre anstelle Sherlock. Er wünschte es sich nicht, nein, das nicht eine Sekunde lang. Er hat zu viel Zeit damit verbracht sich zu wünschen, Sherlock möge am Leben sein, als dass er jemals so töricht sein würde etwas anderes zu wünschen, aber er kann nicht anders, als sein Leben vor und nach Sherlock miteinander zu vergleichen – die Ordnung und das Chaos, die beständige Routine des vorherigen und die hektisch-rasante Asymmetrie des späteren. Manchmal, wenn Sherlock sich vergisst und etwas besonders Herzloses sagt, gibt er ihm fast die Schuld wegen Mary... aber nicht wirklich, nie im Leben, denn er weiß, dass Sherlock in dieser Angelegenheit nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte. Man kann einem Wirbelwind nicht die Schuld dafür zuschieben, dass er ein Haus niedergerissen hat – das ist es, was Wirbelwinde tun – aber man kann sich selbst beschuldigen kein stabileres Haus gebaut zu haben. Oder man kann sich dafür entscheiden, niemandem die Schuld zu geben, und ein neues Haus bauen.

Dennoch, als Johns stetes Glück mit Mary ein Ende fand, konnte John trotz Sherlocks blendender Helligkeit spüren, dass seine Welt ein kleines bisschen dunkler wurde durch die Tilgung des sanften Kerzenlichts. Und dann waren es erneut nur John und Sherlock. Es wurde nie wieder exakt so, wie es drei Jahre zuvor gewesen war – das war nicht möglich – aber in den letzten sechs Monaten sind die Dinge recht gut gelaufen.

Sherlock braucht ziemlich lange, um ein paar Dinge über Bescheidenheit zu lernen und John merkt, dass seine Toleranz für Sherlocks nicht so angenehme Eigenschaften (Toleranz, die in den ersten Wochen nach Sherlocks Rückkehr stark nachließ) mit jedem Tag, der vorüberzieht, standhafter und stärker wird. Wenn Sherlock also daran denkt, John während seiner Abwesenheit zu beruhigen, wissend, dass nach allem, was passiert ist, trotz des Fortschrittes, den sie in letzter Zeit gemacht haben, eine Fahnenflucht immer noch weniger gut ist, dann beschließt John, den Anflug von Verstimmung, der Sherlocks Worte begleitet, zu ignorieren und gibt sein Einverständnis für Sherlocks In-Kontakt-bleiben-Plan.

Er beobachtet wie der Detektiv in seinen Mantel schlüpft und ein paar Gegenstände mitgehen lässt, für John scheinbar komplett wahllose Dinge, aber ohne Zweifel haben sie ihren Platz in einem grandiosen Plan – einen Küchenlöffel, ein Weihnachtsknallbonbon, das Mrs Hudson vor über einem Jahr in der Wohnung liegengelassen hat, einen Mikroskop-Objektträger, eine Taschenbuchversion von „Grundlagen der Botanik”, ein Maniküreetui und...

„Sherlock, nicht“, warnt John, als Sherlock zu seinen Notfallzigaretten greift.

„Aber John...“

„Nein. Du _spielst_ nur den Junkie, schon vergessen? Du fällst nicht wirklich zurück in eine Sucht, _welcher Art auch immer._ “

Einen Moment lang sehen sie sich in die Augen, während jeder versucht seinen Willen durchzusetzen, schließlich lässt Sherlock die Zigaretten dramatisch auf den Sitz seines schwarzen Ledersessels fallen und stürmt in die Küche. John folgt, ein siegreiches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Noch ein paar Gegenstände finden ein neues Zuhause in den Tiefen seines Belstaff-Mantels – eine Nähnadel und eine Spule von Johns chirurgischem Faden, ein Satz Plastikdominosteine und eine Packung farbiger Büroklammern aus Metall – und dann legt Sherlock sich den Schal um, bereit zu gehen.

„Ähm... okay, gut... irgendwelche letzten Anweisungen?“, fragt John, unsicher wie er sich verhalten soll. Abschied zu nehmen scheint gleichzeitig zu bedeutungslos und zu unheilverkündend zu sein, aber alles andere wäre unpassend. Es ist nur ein weiterer Fall. Sie haben dies schon hundertmal getan.

„Bleib in Kontakt mit Lestrade, für den Fall, dass neue Körper auftauchen. Ich werde versuchen auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, aber zwei Paar Augen sind besser als eines, selbst wenn das andere Paar nicht mir gehört.“

„Reizend, danke dafür.“

„Nun ja... Ich gehe dann mal. Ich werde dich kontaktieren. Wenn ich ein Stichprobe in die Hände bekomme, werde ich einen Weg finden sie dir zuzusenden, damit du sie Molly zum Analysieren geben kannst.“

„Okay.“

„Es sollte nicht lange dauern diesen Fall zu lösen... dieser Tage kann man nicht einmal mehr Drogenbaronen zutrauen einfallsreich zu sein“

„Na ja, also ich kann nicht wirklich behaupten, dass es schade ist darum. Hast du alles, was du brauchst?“

Sherlock grinst John an, ein leicht manisches Funkeln in den Augen.

„Eine Serie mysteriöser Tode im Untergrundnetzwerk der Junkies, verursacht von nicht nachweisbar vergifteten Drogen, deren Opfer willkürlich an Orten in London auftauchen, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben, ohne ein offensichtliches Muster? Ja, ich würde sagen, ich habe alles, was ich brauche.“

Es ist sehr ungebührlich, bizarr, und John weiß das genau, dennoch erwischt er sich dabei nachsichtig den Kopf zu schütteln, ein Lächeln versteckend, während er zusieht wie Sherlock die Treppe hinunter und zur Tür hinaus springt. Das Zuschlagen der Tür hört sich an wie das Anzünden eines Streichholzes, endlich ein Funke dieser speziellen Fall-eigenen Tatkraft und John kann beinahe die Spur der Glut sehen, die Sherlocks eindrucksvolle Figur mit dem wehenden Mantel hinterlässt _(immer so dramatisch_ , denkt John _),_ während er ein Taxi aus dem Nichts herbeiruft und aus Johns Sicht verschwindet.

Es ist früher Dezember und die Tage werden kürzer, Schneeflocken wirbeln vor dem Fenster durcheinander. Schatten beginnen über den Boden zu kriechen, als John hinüber zu der Feuerstelle geht und müßig die Gegenstände auf dem Kaminsims hin- und herschiebt. Er sieht zurück auf den Bildschirm von Sherlocks Laptop, den Blick auf das fahle, wächserne Gesicht des toten Mädchens gerichtet, ihre Augen weit geöffnet und glasig, ihre Arme mit Nadeleinstichen übersät, wie kleine Poren in der Haut, die erweitert wurden, um dem Leben zu erlauben langsam herauszufließen und der misshandelten Körperhülle, die es beherbergte, zu entweichen. Er denkt an schmutzige Unterführungen, übelriechende Gassen und winddurchfegte Schlupfwinkel und an Sherlock, der als rückfällig gewordener Drogen-Junkie verdeckt ermittelt. Sherlock ist ein Meister der Maskerade, John weiß dies, daher weiß er auch, dass er sich keine Sorgen darum machen muss, Sherlock könne sich verraten... aber wie eine Frau ( _Die Frau_ ) einmal sagte, jede Verkleidung ist letzten Endes nur ein Selbstportrait. Und deshalb befürchtet John nicht wirklich, dass Sherlock Probleme haben könnte sich anzupassen – er hat Angst, dass dieses bestimmte Selbstportrait ein bisschen zu einfach zu zeichnen sein wird.

Wissend, dass aus solchen Gedankengängen nichts sinnvolles entstehen kann, wendet er die Augen von dem Bild ab und beschäftigt sich mit dem Feuer. Seine Bewegungen sind präzise und ruhig, geübt, und alles scheint wohlgeordnet zu sein – alles _ist_ wohlgeordnet – was eben der Grund dafür ist, warum John sein Bestes tut das mentale Bild zu ignorieren, welches sich langsam von dem toten Mädchen in einen toten Sherlock, in der gleichen Haltung auf einem schmutzigen Stück Asphalt liegend, verwandelt und das Feuer anzündet.


	2. Die wahrste aller Wahrheiten, welche Zungen versengt

_10\. Dezember, 2015_

_  
_Eine Woche vergeht und jeden Tag lacht John über sich selbst und seine unberechtigte Paranoia. Entgegen Johns Halbzweifeln, schafft es Sherlock tatsächlich in Kontakt zu bleiben. Er ruft nicht an, aber John bekommt mehr oder weniger regelmäßig Nachrichten, mindestens einmal am Tag, wie vereinbart.

Lestrade ruft an, um mitzuteilen, dass am frühen Morgen ein weiterer Körper entdeckt wurde und John schickt Sherlock diese Information zu. Die Quelle der Drogen ist außergewöhnlich schwer aufzuspüren, da die Opfer an den unterschiedlichsten Orten auftauchen und nie ein Muster bilden, welches zu einer bestimmten Organisation oder einem Drogenbaron führen könnte. Sherlocks Plan ist es, etwas von dem Stoff in die Hände zu bekommen, dann davon ausgehend zu ermitteln und die Quelle zurückzuverfolgen. In der Zwischenzeit hat es Mycroft auf sich genommen, sicherzustellen, dass Sherlock nur die besten Drogen verkauft werden _(„Ja, genau das ist es, wofür große Brüder da sind...”_ , sinniert John sarkastisch _),_ als Teil seiner Rückfallinszenierung. Auf diese Weise würde es für Sherlock einfach sein die Illusion, die er nun wieder benutzt, aufrechtzuerhalten und gleichzeitig würde Mycroft viele Informationen über das Drogengeschäft in Hände bekommen.

Natürlich ist es nicht wirklich klug einen ehemaligen Drogenabhängigen mit Drogen allein zu lassen, doch die Holmes-Jungs mögen vieles sein, aberDummheit hat niemals zu ihrem Reportoire gehört. Alles, was Sherlock kauft, wird heimlich an einen unbekannten Ort geschickt, wo Mycrofts Lakaien es einsammeln und an die Regierungsabteilungen weiterleiten, deren Aufgabe es ist Drogenringe zu bekämpfen, und nur ein kleines Päckchen bleibt bei Sherlock als Teil seiner Maskerade. Es hört sich alles perfekt geplant an, aber John sorgt sich dennoch. Es ist nicht nur die Sorge, dass Sherlock wieder in die Abhängigkeit stolpern könnte – er vertraut Sherlock und tut sein Bestes, nicht an ihm zu zweifeln – sondern auch die Tatsache, dass die Leute, die in solche Geschäfte verstrickt sind, nicht die allerfreundlichsten sind.

Lestrades Männer haben Schwierigkeiten das neueste Opfer zu identifizieren, weshalb John dies übernimmt und auf eigene Faust zu ermitteln versucht. Seine NSH-Genehmigung nutzend, stöbert er durch Krankenhausdatenbanken in der Hoffnung irgendwo einen Eintrag zu finden. Nach vierzehn Stunden, die er mit dem Bezirzen von Krankenschwestern am Telefon, der Auflistung seiner Auszeichnungen verbringt und unter Anwendung einiger von Sherlocks moralisch fragwürdigen Tricks, hat John endlich einen Namen, den er an Sherlocks Wegwerf-Handy sendet. Ein paar Minuten später kommt eine Anwort:

_„Brilliant! – SH”_

John schmunzelt angesichts des Lobes. Sherlock muss wirklich angetan sein von dem Fall, wenn er so schnell dabei ist Komplimente zu verteilen.

„ _Bin ich das?”,_ antwortet John, nicht nach Anerkennung heischend, sondern gelangweilt, sich an dem Schweigen störend, das die Wohnung und sein Leben beherrscht, seit Sherlock in den Untergrund entschwunden ist. Er vermisst Sherlocks Litaneien, seine Kommentare, seine bloße Anwesenheit. Es ist noch immer ein wunder Punkt, Sherlocks Abwesenheit, und John findet es lächerlich, dass es ihn so mitnimmt, wissend, dass es nur vorrübergehend ist, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun. Der Tumult seiner Gefühle wird zeitweise aufgeschoben durch den Piepton seines Handys, der die Ankunft von Sherlocks Antwort auf Johns scherzhafte Frage verkündet:

_„Nein. – SH”_

_So viel des Lobes,_ John rollt die Augen, nicht wirklich überrascht. Er will sein Handy gerade weglegen, als der Bildschirm erneut aufleuchtet.

_„Du bist unentbehrlich. – SH”_

Johns Finger stocken über dem Handy. Hin und wieder gibt es einen Moment wie diesen, wie ein Riss in der geschäftigen Erzählung ihrer Leben, wenn die Dinge sich zu verlangsamen scheinen und die Welt plötzlich voll von Worten ist, halbgeformt und unhörbar, niemals laut ausgesprochen, jedenfalls nicht wörtlich. Sie scheinen in Metaphern und Analogien zu sprechen, die bildhafte Sprache wird zu ihrer Muttersprache, in diesen kleinen eingefrorenen Standbildern der Zeit.

Sie sind Meister dieser Art von Sprache, die beiden. Sie halten ihre Lügen frei von Details, um zu verbergen, dass sie nicht wahr sind – _„nur Lügen haben Details”_ , sagt Sherlock, weshalb die ihren niemals welche enthalten. Nach demselben System sprechen sie niemals die wahrste aller Wahrheiten aus, werden so zu zweckmäßigen Stummen. Die angemessenen Wahrheiten, die banalen, die sagen sie bereitwillig und anstandslos, je nach Situation laut oder leise, klar und fast immer ohne Zögern. Dies sind Wahrheiten, die sich einfach in Worte fassen lassen.

Aber sie reden nie über die wahrsten Dinge, so als ob sie, einmal ausgesprochen ,realer würden, als jeder der Männer bereit ist zuzugeben und sie ungesagt zu lassen setzt sie gleich mit verschleiertem Halbbewusstsein und halbgeformten Träumen, undefiniert und ätherisch. Wenn sie müssen, sprechen sie darüber indem sie unpassende Worte benutzen, wie in einem schlecht synchronisierten Film.

John bemüht sich eine Antwort zu finden – ist überhaupt eine von Nöten? Vielleicht _(„sehr wahrscheinlich”,_ denkt John _)_ hat Sherlock es nicht so gemeint wie John es versteht. Vielleicht meinte er nur, John sei genau so unentbehrlich wie Nikotinpflaster es sind. Vielleicht grübelt John zu viel. Oder vielleicht vermeidet er es in Wirklichkeit darüber nachzudenken – vielleicht ignoriert er einfach die wahrhste Wahrheit. Sie sind Meister von Alternativen, Doppelsinn und täuschenden Erscheinungsbildern. Männer, die in Geheimsprache sprechen, immer, sogar miteinander (vor allem miteinander).

Den Kopf voller „vielleicht”s und „was-wäre-wenn”s lässt John sein Handy auf dem Kaffeetisch liegen und stakst in die Küche. Tee, das ist es, was er braucht – eine schöne Tasse Tee, reichhaltig und heiß.

 

* * *

 

_11\. Dezember, 2015  
_

Der achte Tag seit Sherlocks Abwesenheit kommt und vergeht beinahe – es ist halb zwölf Uhr abends, John weiß, dass es offiziell noch Mittwoch ist – doch Johns Handy bleibt still. Er sitzt im Wohnzimmer und starrt ohne zu sehen auf den Fernseher, während die bunten Lichter des BBC One Nachtprogramms über den Schirm flackern wie in einer tranceartigen Reflektion von Licht, das von einem Kaleidoskop zurückgeworfen wird. Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten des Wartens stellt John den Fernseher aus, nimmt sein Hand und steigt zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, entschieden _nicht_ besorgt. Er ist doch keine Mutterglucke, bei allem was Recht ist!

Doch Schlaf erweist sich als ebenso unerreichbar wie eine Bewegung der Palastwache, also trottet John wieder nach Unten. Der Wasserkocher ist kaputt (Ergebnis von was auch immer Sherlock mit dem elektrischen Schaltkreis getan hat – ein Prozess, der auf magische Art zu dem Erfolg eines von Sherlocks Experimenten beigetragen hat, der Wasserkocher war also selbstverständlich ein angemessenes Opfer), daher greift er zu einem einfachen Kessel und macht sich daran den Herd anzuzünden. Natürlich, wenn man mit Sherlock Holmes zusammen lebt, nimmt man nichts als gegeben – normal funktionierende Gasherde eingeschlossen. Allerdings ist es schon spät und John vergisst, dass in 221B sogar scheinbar harmlose Küchengeräte potenzielle Todesfallen sind, was der Grund ist, warum er sich dem Herd nicht mit der erforderlichen Vorsicht nähert, macht ihn einfach mit einer Hand an und platziert mit der anderen den Kessel über dem Feuer. Der Brenner flammt zweimal so hoch auf als sie soll und John schreit laut auf, die verbrannte Hand wild schüttelnd.

„ _Sein Bunsenbrenner muss kaputt gegangen sein – oder nur außer Reichweite”_ , grummelt John bei sich und zählt in seinem Kopf vorstellbare Gründe dafür auf, warum Sherlock an dem Herd herumhantieren würde, um diesen in eine Brutstelle für Brandgefahr zu verwandeln. Seine Hand ist von einem schmerzhaften rot-rosa Fleck verunziert, aber er weiß, dass er vermutlich nur eine Blase bilden und heilen wird, daher macht er nicht allzu viel Aufhebens darum.

Den Tee aufgebend greift John abermals zu seinem (irritierend) ruhigen Handy und sagt sich selbst, er sei nicht besorgt. Es ist nur ein einziger Tag. Es muss nichts heißen. John ist nicht besorgt. Sherlock ist vermutlich nur zu beschäftigt mit dem Fall oder nicht in der Lage zu schreiben, da es sonst seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen würde. Vielleicht ist er auch nur an einem Ort ohne Empfang oder der Akku hat aufgegeben. So oder so, John ist nicht besorgt. Versucht er sich jedenfalls einzureden.

Es dauert eine geraume Zeit, bis er aus Versehen mit seiner Hand gegen die Kante seines Bettes stößt, was John zu Bewusstsein bringt, dass er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen war und darüber die angesengte Haut seiner Hand vergessen hat. Der Schmerz und das Brennen kehren mit einer besonders intensiven Schärfe zurück, wie um ihn für seine Gleichgültigkeit zu strafen. Aber der Geist steht über der Materie, entscheidet John und tut sein Bestes, um den lästigen Schmerz zu ignorieren.

Da also Geist über Materie triumphiert (und eventuell Geist über Geist) und etwas einfach zu erreichendes ist, ist John Watson nicht besorgt und seine Hand tut mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht weh.

(Sagt er sich selbst zumindest.)

 

* * *

  
_13\. Dezember, 2015_  
  
Nach zwei weiteren Tagen Funkstille ist John gerade soweit Mycroft anzurufen und zu fordern, er solle einen Suchtrupp aussenden, als die Türklingel läutet. Er geht, um zu öffnen, wissend, dass Mrs. Hudson nicht da ist. Er reißt die Tür auf, doch es steht niemand davor. Für einen Moment ist er geneigt das Ganze als einen Scherz zu sehen – das heißt, bis er ein Päckchen auf der Türmatte bemerkt  
  
John nimmt es mit hinein, öffnet die Schachtel und zieht, mit einigem Geraschel des schützenden Papieres im Inneren, deren Inhalt hervor. Als er den Gegenstand betrachtet, der leicht in seiner Hand liegt, stößt er ein kurzes, erleichtertes Lachen aus, wissend, dass es nur eine Person im gesamten Universum gibt, die versuchen würde ihm _so_ eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Nur etwas robuster als der Flügel einer Fliege liegt da ein Objektträger auf Johns Handfläche, bestückt mit einem durchscheinenden Blatt, umgeben von zwei dünnen Glasscheiben. Auf der einer Seite des Blattexemplars ist auf dem Glas mit einem schwarzen Marker „Mi” gekritzelt und auf dem anderen die Nummer „2”. Ganz am Rand in der linken Ecke ist eine weitere Krakelei, so klein, dass man es für Dreck halten könnte, aber gerade noch groß genug, um lesbar zu sein. _„Er unterschreibt wirklich immer alle seine Nachrichten”_ , denkt John, über das winzige auf die Scheibe geschriebene „ _SH_ ” schmunzelnd. John erinnert sich an Sherlocks Antwort, als er ihn fragte, warum er immer seine Nachrichten unterzeichnete _(„Wie sonst solltest du wissen, dass es von mir_ ist?”) und ausnahmsweise ist John dankbar für Sherlocks ungewöhnliche Angewohnheit.

Doch die erste Welle der Erleichterung, ausgelöst durch das Wissen, dass es Sherlock gut geht – oder jedenfalls gut genug, um John aberwitzig kryptische Nachrichten zu schicken – wird bald durch die Erkenntnis ersetzt, dass John diese nun entschlüsseln muss, und zwar schnell. Bewunderung, Belustigung, Erregung und Besorgnis wirbeln in ihm durcheinander, während er sich Sherlocks Nachricht genauer ansieht und den Objektträger gegen das Licht hält.


	3. Ende-der-Welt-Pläne fürs Abendessen (Gefährten in Flammen)

12\. Dezember 2015

Es scheint, dass Sherlock immer alles auf die Spitze treibt, selbst wenn es um das Bestimmen von Treffpunkten geht. Er wählt entweder unterirdische Tunnel oder hohe Hausdächer. Für dieses Treffen entscheidet er sich für Letzteres, welches seine bevorzugte Alternative ist. Er erklimmt das Dach eines wahllos ausgesuchten Gebäudes, verschmilzt mit der künstlerisch wirkenden Anordnung von Formen, die als Schatten zu einem Teil der Silhouette der Londoner Skyline werden, wenn sich der Tag dem Ende zuneigt. Seine Figur verbindet sich mit den düsteren Konturen von Gebäuden, alten und neuen, aufwendig verschnörkelten gotischen Bauwerken und futuristischen Konstruktionen mit klaren Linien. Es hat die unidentifizierbare Charakteristik eines sehr speziellen Reizes an diesem Ort zu verweilen, hoch über dem Licht, das von den Straßenlichtern unterhalb abgegeben wird. Hier ist die aufkommende nächtliche Dunkelheit reichhaltiger, konzentrierter, bar der Verdünnung, die am Boden stattfindet, wo orange leuchtende und Neon-Lichter jede Illusion, die sich eventuell im Dunkel verborgen halten könnte, auflöst.

„ _Dramatisch, würde John es nennen. Theatralisch”,_ denkt Sherlock. Vielleicht ist es angemessen „pathetisch” der Beschreibung der Örtlichkeit hinzuzufügen, aber dies ist nicht der Hauptgrund für Sherlocks Wahl. Reine Luft (so rein wie sie in London sein kann), die des furchtbaren Gestanks verschiedener Körperflüssigkeiten und allen möglichen Drecks entbehrt, und der Höhenunterschied sind eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den schmierigen Seitenstraßen und Schlupfwinkeln. Trotz all seiner eigenwilligen Marotten, hat Sherlock sich nie sonderlich daran gestört sich selbst die Hände (und oft verschiedene andere Körperteile) schmutzig zu machen. Die Art seiner Arbeit gestattet keine Zimperlichkeit oder sonst einen übermäßigen Hang zu fortwährender Sauberkeit, doch das nagende Bedürfnis zu entfliehen, einen Ort zu finden, an welchem eine einfache Berührung mit einer beliebigen Oberfläche nicht gleich das Risiko birgt sich mit zahlreichen infektiösen Krankheiten anzustecken, bringt Sherlock dazu Schutz (wie kurzfristig er auch sein mag) zu suchen vor den Ausdünstungen und Exkrementen, die seine Tage neuerdings durchdringen. Er durchforscht sein Gedächtnis, um zu bestimmen, was diesem Bedürfnis zugrunde liegt. Die Räumlichkeiten, in denen er bisher gelebt hatte, waren nie sehr ordentlich oder sehr sauber gewesen, das war nie nötig, denn ihr einziger Zweck lag darin als ein behelfsmäßiges Labor zu dienen und Bücher und Fallakten aufzubewahren. Wenn sein Körper nur ein Transportmittel war, so waren diese Räume nur Aufbewahrungslager. Er achtete nie darauf, sie

über die zur Erhaltung seiner Experimente nötigen Bedingungen hinaus sauber zu halten. Weder war jemals auch nur in einer einzigen Faser seines Körpers der Brauch des Frühjahrsputzes zu entdecken, noch hatte er jemals den Drang verspürt zu dekorieren, arrangieren oder schmücken – Funktionalität war immer das höchste Gebot.

Und dann kam Baker Street. Dann kamen oft verwendete Becher und abgenutzte Sofakissen, die gewaschen werden mussten. Dann kam regelmäßiges Abstauben und Körperteile kamen in Luftdichte Behälter, die, im Gegensatz dazu, vorher immer einfach nur im Freien herumgelegen hatten. Dann kam John und mit ihm ein Ort, der mehr wurde als nur ein Lager – mit John wurde er zu einem Zuhause. Und nun fühlt sich Sherlock durch den Dreck und den Schmutz regulärer Junkietreffpunkte belästigt, hingezogen mit einer besorgniserregenden Verbundenheit zu einem Ort (nun ja, vielleicht nicht nur zu einem Ort), der ihm zur Zeit nicht zur Verfügung steht.

„ _Vielleicht habe ich mich an ein Leben mit weniger Gesundheitsrisiken gewöhnt”,_ denkt Sherlock, _„Ziemlich unpraktisch in der jetztigen Situation.”_

London ist ein strahlendes Netz,welches sich unter ihm ausbreitet, wo Lichterketten mit den alltäglichen Straßenlampen um die Wette leuchten, als Boten der kommenden Weihnacht. Es wirkt idyllisch. _„Geschmacklos.”_

Die Tür zum Dach quietscht und Sherlock kann die unverwechselbaren Schritte hören, während sein Rücken dem sich schnell nähernden Neuankömmling zugewendet bleibt.

„Ist das eine Einladung zum Abendessen, Mr. Holmes? Und ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben.” 

Die Frau begibt sich zum Rand und dreht ihren Rücken gegen die eindrucksvolle Darbietung unter ihnen, während sie sich mit der Hüfte gegen die niedrige Ziegelmauer lehnt, die das Flachdach umfasst. Sherlock wendet ihr seinen Blick nicht zu, starrt stattdessen weiterhin in die Ferne.

„Wohl kaum, Ms. Adler. Ein simples Geschäftstreffen.” 

Sie sehen imposant aus, zusammen; dunkel und irgendwie majestätisch. In einem anderen Leben hätten sie vielleicht ein hübsches Paar abgegeben. In einem Leben, in dem sie gewisse andere Personen nie getroffen hätten, in dem gewisse andere Seelen sich nicht ihren Weg in den kleinen Raum zwischen Logik und verblüffendem Verstand geschlängelt hätten. Jedoch wäre es nicht richtig, nicht einmal dann, so wie auch jetzt nicht. Sie würden ein fantastisches Spiel gespielt haben, sich gegenseitig wieder und wieder übertrumpft haben. Bewunderung, Respekt, Provokation und Zeitvertreib – ja – aber Liebe? Sie wären zwei elegante Schwertkämpfer gewesen – geistreich und redegewandt. Es wäre ein Wettkampf gewesen, aber kein Liebesverhältnis. Zu viel Kopf, zu wenig Herz. Oder vielleicht zu viel Kopf, um das Herz zuzulassen. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, jenes Leben.

„Oh, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nicht ein wenig enttäuscht bin.”

„Wie behandelt Indien Sie? Oder ist es jetzt schon wieder ein anderer Ort?”

„Thailand, um genau zu sein, und ich werde dort ziemlich gut behandelt. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es erfrischend ist die Kälte Londons zu spüren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals ganz an die Luftfeuchtigkeit gewöhnen werde. Aber sehen Sie uns doch an, Mr. Holmes. Wir reden über das Wetter. Wie spießig von uns, finden Sie nicht auch? Also sagen Sie mir, was für ein Geschäft schlagen Sie vor?”

„Gehen Sie immer noch dem Geschäft nach zu wissen, was andere Leute mögen?”, fragt Sherlock. Irene zeigt ein strahlendes Lächeln, bei welchem selbst das der Grinsekatze verblassen würde.

„Immer, Mr. Holmes. Und an wessen Vorlieben sind Sie interessiert, wenn ich fragen darf?”

„Sie dürfen. Ob ich mich dafür entscheide Ihnen zu antworten, ist eine andere Sache.”

„Immer so raffiniert, Mr. Holmes.”

„Ja, das scheint eine unveränderliche Eigenschaft meines Charakters zu sein.”

„Sie hören sich nicht so an, als ob Sie sie ändern würden, selbst wenn sie veränderbar wäre.” 

„Nein, das würde ich nicht.” 

„Also, worum handelt es sich bei diesem Geschäft, über das Sie reden?” 

Irenes kokettes Lächeln nimmt einen interessierten Ausdruck an, als Sherlock seine behandschuhte Hand aus der Manteltasche zieht und sie ihr, Handfläche nach oben, entgegenstreckt, scheinbar einen unsichtbaren Schatz oder eine Art Vertrag anbietend.

„Und was soll das sein?”, fragt sie und ihre zierlichen Finger krümmen sich, um den gläsernen Objektträger aus Sherlocks Hand aufzunehmen. Zwischen zwei dünnen Scheiben aus glänzendem, hitzebehandeltem Sand liegt ein kleines durchscheinendes Blatt, mit „Mi” auf der einen Seite geschrieben und einer „2” auf der anderen.

„Es ist eine Einladung.”

„Für mich?”, fragt Irene, ihr Ton zu gleichen Teilen hoffnungsvoll und drohend.

„Nein, ich fürchte nicht.”

„Und warum zeigen Sie sie mir dann?”

„Weil diese Einladung, wenn auch nicht für Sie bestimmt, mit dem Dienst, den ich mir von Ihnen erhoffe, verbunden ist.”

„Ach?”

Sherlock kann sehen, dass ihr Interesse geweckt ist und daher macht er seinen Zug.

„Waren Sie jemals in den Royal Botanic Gardens, Miss Adler?”, fragt er mit einem listigen Grinsen und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten beginnt er zu erkären. Er redet in seinem schnellen Expresstempo, erwähnt die Dinge, die er für relevant hält, fügt ein paar von denen hinzu, die es nicht sind, um das Interesse der Frau aufrechtzuerhalten und lässt diejenigen aus, von denen er weiß, dass sie sie am liebsten wüsste. Irenes Gesicht verrät wenig, ein schlaues Lächeln hartnäckig auf ihre Lippen gepflastert, doch Sherlock ignoriert es und alles, was es zu implizieren scheint, während die Worte spielend seinen Mund verlassen, Karten und Tabellen zeichnend, mit nur seiner Stimme als Stift und Papier. Fünfzehn Minuten und eine sorgfältig ausgefeilte Erklärung später, stößt Irene sich von der Mauer ab und nähert sich Sherlock verführerisch.

„Tun Sie es?”, fragt er, scheinbar unberührt von ihrem Annäherungsversuch.

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das ablehnen könnte... Ich hasse es in jemandes Schuld zu stehen und die ganze Saudi-Arabien-Sache hat mich zweifellos in die Ihre gestellt”, antwortet sie und lacht zusammen mit ihren nächsten Worten ein durchdringendes Lachen, „Eine Mikroskop-Objekt-Einladung... wie typisch _Sie_. Ich glaube, Sie haben immer die ungewöhnlichen Dinge vorgezogen, nicht wahr, Mr. Holmes?”

„Sie scheinen so gut informiert zu sein über anderer Leute Vorlieben, dass ich überrascht bin, dass Sie selbt keine haben”, sagt Sherlock.

„Oh, es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Vorlieben hätte, Mr. Holmes. Oder keine Sehnsüchte. Ich verrate sie nur nicht eben einfach so.”

„Mir haben Sie sie einmal verraten.”

„Und da sehen Sie mal, wohin mich das gebracht hat.”

Sherlock schmunzelt. „Touché.”

„Wo wir gerade über Vorlieben und Sehnsüchte sprechen – sagen Sie, wie geht es John?”

Während Sherlocks Lächeln verblasst und sein Gesicht sich zu einer fast undurchdringlichen Maske verhärtet, die Linien um seine Augen und seinen Mund sich leicht umdisponieren, wird Irenes Grinsen breiter, als sie den winzigen Ausbruch an Emotionen im Gesicht des beratenden Detektivs ablesen kann.

„Oh je, sieht so aus, als hätte ich einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen”, sagt sie, weit entfernt von einer Entschuldigung. „Scheinbar bin ich nicht die Einzige, die ihre Karten verdeckt hält, oder etwa nicht? Aber halten Sie sie nicht zu verdeckt, das ist mein Rat. Sonst wird niemand in der Lage sein sie zu sehen – nicht einmal diejenigen, die es sollten.”

Da steckt etwas hinter Irenes Stichelei und dem rituellen Flirten, etwas, das stark an Aufrichtigkeit erinnert, doch Sherlock ist sich nicht sicher. Er betrachtet sie aufmerksam, Augen suchen nach einem Beweis, während sein Verstand debattiert, ob er sich auf dieses spezielle Spielchen einlassen soll oder nicht. Er findet nicht viel, was Beweise angeht, die Frau bleibt für ihn unergründlich wie immer (vielleicht zieht er sie so vor, respektiert sie dafür), so entscheidet er sich dagegen den Köder zu schlucken.

„Ich glaube, unser Geschäft hier ist abgeschlossen, Miss Adler”, sagt er, Stimme flach und ungerührt. Für jeden anderen könnte es so scheinen, als ob die gerade stattgefundene Unterhaltung keinerlei Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hat, aber Irene Adler ist nicht einfach irgendwer und Sherlock spürt es mehr, als dass er es sieht, sie durchschaut ihn, sicher und mühelos. Vielleicht ist es nur gerecht – er tut dasselbe mit allen anderen. Nach einigen Augenblicken scheint die Frau eine Bestätigung, für ihre Zweifel, was auch immer sie sein mögen, zu finden, irgendwo an Sherlocks Person, und sie nickt.

„Ja, ich glaube, das ist es.”

Sie wartet nicht auf eine Zukenntnisnahme ihres Einverständnisses, dreht sich um und beginnt auf die Tür, die vom Dach führt, zuzugehen. Sherlocks Blick verweilt nur für eine weitere Sekunde, bevor auch er sich wegdreht und seine Augen den Fokus verlieren, während er sich seinen Gedanken zuwendet.

„Sie haben mir noch keine Antwort gegeben, Mr. Holmes.” Sherlock dreht sich um und entdeckt, dass Irene an der Tür verharrt, Hand auf dem Griff, ihr herausforderndes Lächeln wieder auf den Lippen. „Wenn dies das Ende der Welt wäre, würden Sie mit mir essen gehen?”

„Vielleicht würde ich das”, antwortet er.

Die Frau betrachtet ihn für einen Moment, ein perfektes Bild des Nachsinnens; den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite geneigt, wandelt ihr Lächeln sich von herausfordernd zu nachdenklich und schließlich zu wehmütig.

„Nein. Nein, das würden Sie nicht”, sagt sie überzeugt und endgültig und nur ein klein wenig traurig. Sherlocks Gesicht kräuselt sich in Verwirrung.

„Sie scheinen sich Ihrer Sache furchtbar sicher zu sein. Wie kommt das?”

„Oh, Mr. Holmes, ich dachte wir wären ehrlich zueinander”, schmollt sie, „Ich weiß, was Leute mögen. Ich weiß, was _Sie_ mögen. Ich weiß auch, _wen_ Sie mögen. Mehr als mögen. Ich weiß also, mit wem Sie das Ende der Welt verbringen würden und es wäre nicht mit mir.”

Sie lässt ein weiteres Lächeln in seine ungefähre Richtung hin aufblitzen, bevor die Tür sich schließt und Sherlock zurückbleibt, gegen den erleuchteten Hintergrund stehend. Er ist lustlos, lässt sich Zeit, um den Zeitpunkt seiner unmittelbar bevorstehenden Rückkehr in den Untergrund (wörtlich und metaphorisch) hinauszuschieben. Noch ein Atemzug reinerer Luft, bedauerlicherweise frei von Nikotin und Teer, aber trotzdem berauschend unter den gegebenen Umständen. Er sieht wieder über London, bemerkt die schwachen Umrisse der Kuppel aus Smog undeutlich über der Stadt aufragen, sichtbar gemacht durch Lichtverschmutzung. Er grübelt über das Ende der Welt nach.

„ _Es wäre nicht mit mir.”_ Natürlich nicht.

Sherlock interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für Theorien über die Apokalypse. Sonnenstürme, uralte Prophezeiungen – Blödsinn. Die Menschheit ist gut genug darin selbst den Planeten zu zerstören, da braucht es wirklich keine reißerischen Ammenmärchen. Wenn die Welt enden würde, wäre es unzweifelhaft das Ergebnis unermesslicher menschlicher Dummheit und selbstsüchtiger Kurzsichtigkeit. Menschen, die meisten jedenfalls, behandeln die Welt so wie ihre Körper – wie eine vorübergehende Hülle, die misshandelt werden kann ohne Rücksicht auf Konsequenzen _(„Oh, wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen, würde John sagen”_ , sinnt Sherlock nach, die Ironie seiner Gedanken bemerkend _)._ Wenn die Welt enden würde, so würde langsamer Verfall an ihr nagen, einige gravierende Naturkatastrophen würden hin und wieder auftreten. Es würde in Feuer und Wasser enden. Brände und Fluten. Erst Ausbrennen und dann Ertrinken. Vielleicht trotz allem etwas reißerisch.

Sherlock fragt sich, wie John es sich ausmalen würde. Würde er auch diese Ereignisse noch romantisieren, so wie er es mit ihren Fällen macht? Würde er darüber in seinem Blog schreiben? Wäre das nicht sinnlos? Mit wem würde er zusammen sein wollen? Möglicherweise mit Harry, ein einziges Mal ohne ihre Trinkerei zu missbilligen? Mit alten Armeegefährten, lachend, ausgehen mit erzwungener Heiterkeit, die durch seine Adern rast? Mit Mrs. Hudson, um bis zum Schluss sicherzustellen, dass es ihr gut geht?

Nein. _„Es wäre nicht mit mir.”_ Es wäre nicht mit ihr. Es wäre auch nicht mit ihm. Sherlock würde nicht essen gehen und John würde nichts in seinen Blog schreiben. Natürlich nicht. Sie würden dort sein, wo sie immer waren, wo sie sein sollten. Zusammen, Seite an Seite.

Sherlock Holmes interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für Das-Ende-der-Welt-Szenarien, solange sie _das Weltende mit John_ beinhalten und nicht _das Ende seiner Welt mit John._

Er inhaliert noch einmal, kräftig und tief, und dann bewegt er sich auf die Tür zu; der Mantel umflattert seine Beine und dieser _(etwas beunruhigende)_ Gedanke bohrt sich irgendwo tief in sein Rückgrat zwischen seinem Gehirn und seiner Brust.

_Ziemlich unpraktisch, in der Tat._

Es ist keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. John hat sich wahrscheinlich schon einen Plan ausgedacht, besorgt über das Ausbleiben von Sherlocks Mitteilungen und Sherlock hat ein Päckchen zu versenden. Er weiß genau, wen er damit beauftragen wird es auszuliefern. Er kennt sein Obdachlosennetzwerk genau und alles, was er zu tun hat, um jemanden zu finden, ist nach dem flackernden Licht der notdürftigen Lagerfeuer Ausschau zu halten. In kalten Nächten wie dieser zieht es sie in Scharen dorthin wie Motten zu einer Flamme.


	4. Einen (geschwärzten) Löffel voller Atem

* * *

                
  „Words are only painted fire; a look is the fire itself.”  
  Mark Twain

* * *

 _18\. Dezember, 2015_  
 _  
_Drei Treibhäuser sehen aus wie kleine Inselchen aus einer anderen Welt, fremdartige und entzückende, durchsichtige Häuschen, angespült zwischen Stahl, Beton und grauer Undurchsichtigkeit, die sie umgibt. Das Glas zeigt sein Alter, seine Oberfläche übersät mit braunen Tupfen und Klecksen wie Altersflecken, Fragmente von allem, was sich über die Zeit angehäuft hat und in verschiedenen Lagen eingraviert wurde. Feiner Staub, der sich in den Ritzen der Backsteine ansammelt und Sand, der ein merkwürdiges Siegel dort formt, wo die Glasscheiben aufeinander treffen, erzählen von Langlebigkeit und archivierten Geschichten in den Ablagerungen, die verschiedene Spalten auskleiden.

John folgt dem mit Kiespfad, bis er das mittlere Treibhaus erreicht. Er öffnet die quietschende Tür und betritt das mit Pflanzen gefüllte Haus aus Glas. Die Atmosphäre im Inneren ist beinahe ätherisch, hat etwas Surreales an sich, das Gefühl drängt sich auf, in einen transparenten grünen Mantel eingehüllt zu sein, der seine Besitzer abschirmt und beschützt. Die Luft ist mit Feuchtigkeit durchtränkt, so dass jeder Atemzug dem Armstoß eines Schwimmers gleicht, der darauf abzielt einen an der Oberfläche zu halten über dem ruhigen Gemurmel des Lebens, welches in jedem Quadratzentimeter der Feuchtigkeit zu finden ist.

Sherlock steht am anderen Ende neben einem Exemplar der _Dionaea muscipula_. Für jeden anderen könnte das Spiel von Licht und Schatten, welches den Detektiv umgibt, ein Hindernis darstellen, welches ihn auf den ersten Blick versteckt hält, seine dunkle Figur verschmilzt mit dem Halbschatten, welcher sich aus der losen Komposition des Blattwerkes bildete – eine fast perfekte Tarnung. Zum Glück ist John nicht irgendjemand. Er sieht Sherlock sobald er das Treibhaus betritt, seine Sinne verlassen sich auf die Tatsache, dass Sherlock es immer noch schafft das außergewöhnlichste Geschöpf zu sein, selbst inmitten eines Raumes voller Pflanzen, die man nur in den unerreichbarsten Tiefen der Regenwälder finden kann.

„Was ist mit dem Wegwerf-Handy passiert?”, fragt er, nimmt die dünnen Mikroskopplättchen heraus, das exotische Blatt immer noch in seinem zurschaustellenden Gefängnis eingeklemmt, und schwenkt es durch die Luft, um Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu ziehen.

„Ich musste es verkaufen”, antwortet Sherlock und bewegt sich einen halben Schritt vorwärts, gerade genug um aus dem Schatten herauszutreten. „Nun ja, ich sagte, verkaufen... eingetauscht trifft es eher.”

„Eingetauscht gegen was?”

„Informationen.”

„War es wenigstens ein guter Tausch?”

„Ja, ich wage zu behaupten, das war es. Du wärest überrascht, wie viel man für den Preis eines einfachen Wegwerf-Handys von einem Siebzehnjährigen erfahren kann, der sich nach dem nächsten Schuss verzehrt. Den meisten fällt so jemand kaum auf, was sie dazu befähigt überall unerkannt herumzukommen und Informationen zu sammeln.”

Etwas Zähes und Finsteres regt sich in Johns Magengrube, während er Sherlocks Worten lauscht. Wenn man sie von Außen betrachtet, wirken sie kalt und nüchtern, unparteiisch; doch ein Instinkt, den John sich nicht so recht erklären kann, eine Art auf Sherlock eingestimmter sechster Sinn, warnt ihn, dass da vielleicht mehr persönliche Erfahrung dahinter steckt, als Sherlock sich anmerken lässt. Wie eine Grube heißen Teers scheint das Gefühl John tiefer und tiefer in die schattigen Gefilde einer nie diskutierten Vergangenheit zu ziehen und er versucht sich hinauszumanövrieren, indem er das Thema wechselt.

„Ist es überhaupt erlaubt hier drin zu sein?”, fragt er.

„Nein.”

„Warum sind wir dann hier? Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass uns niemand findet?”

„Hat dich irgendjemand aufgehalten, als du hereingekommen bist?”

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich die ganze Zeit, während ich hier herumgelaufen bin, nicht ein einziges lebendiges Wesen gesehen. Wie hast du es geschafft, _das_ hinzubiegen, wenn ich fragen darf?”

„Die Gardens mussten heute ziemlich plötzlich geschlossen werden. Recht ungewöhnlich, um ehrlich zu sein, aber manchmal passieren unvorhersehbare Dinge.” Die Selbstgefälligkeit in Sherlocks Stimme ist das größte Eingeständnis, das John jemals an seinem Mitbewohner beobachtet hatte.

„Ah, ja. Unvorhersehbare Dinge, wie dass alle Angestellten einen bezahlten Urlaubstag bekommen? An einem Mittwoch?”, fragt er. Sherlock wedelt nur gleichgültig mit der Hand.

„Sagen wir mal, der Direktor musste mir zu Diensten sein, um zu verhindern, dass der Beweis, dass jemand anderes _ihm_ zu Diensten ist, an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt.”

John weiß, dass er nicht lächeln sollte, aber dieses Wissen tut wenig dazu das Schmunzeln zu verhindern, das seine nächsten Worte begleitet.

„Also hast du den Direktor der Royal Botanic Gardens erpresst, um zu erreichen, dass dir dieser Ort für einen Tag zur Verfügung steht?”

„Sei nicht albern, John. Natürlich habe nicht _ich_ ihn erpresst. Das habe ich Irene Adler überlassen.”

 _Stirbt irgendjemand überhaupt noch wirklich oder täuschen sie es alle nur vor?_ , fragt sich John und weist gleich darauf diesen Zweifel mit einem resignierten/amüsierten Kopfschütteln von sich. „Selbstverständlich.” Er ist nicht einmal mehr überrascht. „Es hat wohl keinen Zweck zu fragen, wie es sein kann, dass eine tote Frau jemanden erpresst, schätze ich?”

„Nein, nicht wenn du nicht an der Geschichte einer Rettungsaktion, oder so etwas in der Art, mit zweitklassigem Plot interessiert bist, welche in keinem Zusammenhang zu den Gründen steht, die mich heute dazu veranlasst haben hierherzukommen.”

„Okay, eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag also. Aber ich will sie hören. Und wenn auch nur, um dich noch einmal deinen eigenen Plan zweitklassig nennen zu hören”, stichelt John und freut sich, Sherlocks übergroß aufgeblasenem Ego einen Schlag zu versetzen. „Wie hast du gewusst, dass ich herausfinden würde, wo wir uns treffen?”

„Ich wusste, du würdest besorgt sein über meine mangelnde Mitteilsamkeit und dass du die Plättchen als eine Botschaft von mir erkennen würdest – immerhin hast du gesehen, wie ich sie eingesteckt habe, als ich Baker Street verlassen habe. Ich wusste, du würdest daraufhin versuchen meine eigenen Methoden anzuwenden – komisch, dass Leute immer auf die alte _„was würde er/sie tun”_ -Methode zurückgreifen, wenn sie eine Botschaft nicht begreifen. Komisch, aber berechenbar und daher sehr nützlich. Ich habe kalkuliert, dass du das Logische tun und das Blatt unter meinem Mikroskop betrachten würdest und, nachdem du dabei auf nichts gestoßen wärest, Molly bätest es zu analysieren, wobei sich herausstellen würde, dass es sich um ein seltenes exotisches Exemplar handelt, welches nur in der kontrollierten Umgebung der Royal Botanic Gardens Treibhäuser zu finden ist. „Mi” weist offensichtlich auf den Tag hin – Mittwoch – und die Nummer 2 auf das Treibhaus. Das Päckchen wurde am Freitag zugestellt, dank meines Odachlosennetzwerkes; damit hattest du fünf Tage Zeit, um alles herauszufinden.”

„Da ist ziemlich viel Zufall dabei, Sherlock.”

„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist eine schlichte Kombination datenbasierter Annahmen mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit Realität zu werden.”

„Wie ich sagte – Zufall.”

„Du kennst meine Vorgehensweise, John, und ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass dieser Fakt genug ist, damit mein Plan aufgeht. Wieder einmal lag ich richtig.”

John starrt ihn an, entschlossen Sherlock dazu zu bringen zuzugeben, was John bereits klar ist – dass sie Glück hatten. Nach einem absurden Blickduell gibt Sherlock nach.

„Schön. Ich war nicht ganz sicher, ob du es rechtzeitig oder überhaupt herausfinden würdest, aber das ist jetzt irrelevant, da du meine Nachricht ganz offenkundig verstanden _hast_.”

„Ja, glücklicherweise habe ich das. Auch wenn es nicht ganz so abgelaufen ist, wie du vorrausgesagt hast.”

„Ach?” Sherlock ist durch Johns Abweichung von seinem imaginären Ablauf fast schon beleidigt.

„Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, dass das Plättchen von dir stammt – ehrlich, wer sonst würde mir so etwas zuschicken. Plus, zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Päckchen eintraf, hatten wir seit drei Tagen keinen Kontakt mehr, es war also sicher anzunehmen, dass es von dir stammt, denn du hattest ja versprochen mindestens einmal am Tag Bericht zu erstatten. Aber ich habe kaum Zeit damit verschwendet, das Blatt selbst zu untersuchen. Ich bin direkt zum Barts’ gegangen. Es hat Molly ein paar Stunden gekostet, sie war überhäuft mit Arbeit, aber schließlich hat sie es geschafft, die Pflanze zu identifizieren. Du siehst also, ich kenne deine Methoden _wirklich_ und zwar besser als du denkst.”

John beobachtet Sherlock, beobachtet den merkwürdigen Schimmer in seinen Augen, der fast schon an Bewunderung grenzt. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, aber auch ein wenig verwirrend, den intensiven Blick wieder auf sich gerichtet zu spüren. Er sollte mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, das weiß er, doch wann immer Sherlock ihn auf jene Weise ansieht, die normalerweise für neue interessante Fakten oder ein Rätsel, das es zu lösen gilt, reserviert ist, kann John es nicht unterdrücken sich ein bisschen unter diesem Blick zu winden. Sein Körper ist angespannt, und das nicht nur wegen Sherlocks unverwandtem Blick. Es fühlt sich an, als ob er den Atem anhalten würde – als ob er ihn angehalten hätte, seit Sherlock angefangen hat verdeckt zu ermitteln.

„Also, warum sind wir hier?”, fragt er und versucht die eigenartige, aber vertraute Spannung zu lösen, die sich gebildet hat.

„Ich glaube, ich habe die Quelle ausfindig gemacht und möglicherweise auch einige Proben gefunden, die ich persönlich übergeben wollte. Dazu werde ich in einer Minute kommen, aber da gibt es etwas anderes, was ich zuerst erledigen muss.”

„Oh... und was wäre das?”

Anstatt zu antworten, fährt Sherlock mit den Händen in seine Tasche und, nachdem er den Küchenlöffel herausgezogen hat, den John ihn vor Wochen hat vom Küchenregal nehmen sehen, lässt er plötzlich seinen Mantel zu Boden gleiten und beginnt den Aufschlag seines linken Ärmels aufzuknöpfen. Nachdem er ihn hochgerollt hat, tut er dasselbe mit dem rechten, bevor er John beide Arme wie zu einer Untersuchung entgegenstreckt, den nun angekohlten Löffel in Sherlocks rechter Hand dargeboten wie uraltes Familiensilber. Seine Arme sind immer noch von derselben blassen Haut bedeckt, unbeschädigt und intakt, außer ein paar alter Narben – keine Einstichstellen, keine blauen Flecke oder verdächtige Wunden.

„Der Löffel ist geschwärzt, aber das ist alles. Ich habe ihn für nichts benutzt, musste ihn nur etwas ankohlen, damit er eine überzeugende Attrappe hergab. Ich musste ihn bei mir tragen für den Fall, dass jemand etwas zu neugierig werden würde. Wenn du es wünschst, kannst du ihn mitnehmen und ihn von Molly analysieren lassen – die Ergebnisse werden meine Worte bestätigen; ich habe ihn nicht benutzt, um Drogen zuzubereiten. Und wie du sehen kannst, sind meine Arme unberührt. Also. Du kannst jetzt aufhören dich zu sorgen. Ich bin sauber, John. Diese Maskerade war nur das – eine _Maskerade_.”

John ist hin- und hergerissen zwischenBeschämung und Erleichterung, als er endlich den Atem ausstößt, den er fast unbewusst für Wochen angehalten hat.

„Ich habe nicht an dir gezweifelt. Ich wusste, dass du nicht wieder damit anfangen würdest”, sagt er und sieht Sherlock dabei in die Augen, um der Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte mehr Gewicht zu geben, in einem Versuch sich selbst ebenso wie Sherlock davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Mann vor sich wirklich nie infrage gestellt hatte. Es stimmt schon – er hatte nie an Sherlock gezweifelt, aber die Sorge, die er fühlte, war immer allgegenwärtig, mit einem eigenen Willen ständig am Rand seines Bewusstseins nagend. Er weiß, dass es einfach für Sherlock gewesen wäre die Spuren zu verstecken – Arme sind nicht die einzigen Körperteile, die ein Junkie benutzen kann – aber etwas an dieser selbstinitiierten Zurschaustellung macht John sicher, dass Sherlock die Wahrheit sagt. Geradeso wie Sherlock Johns Sorge an seiner Haltung, Stimme und Blick ablesen konnte, sie erfasste, obwohl sie John selbst nur zum Teil bewusst war, kann John Sherlock durchschauen, und was er sieht, kommt als aufrichtig herüber. „Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt”, wiederholt er, um sicherzugehen.

„Und dennoch, du warst besorgt. Deine Haltung, als du hereinkamst, hat es offensichtlich gemacht, ebenso die Meidung des Themas und die Tatsache, dass deine Augen immer wieder zu meinen Unterarmen und anderen Orten wanderten, wo ich vielleicht Drogen injiziert haben könnte.”

Sherlock hört sich nicht wütend oder enttäuscht an. Es ist etwas leidenschaftliches in seiner Stimme, etwas triumphierendes, als ob er sagte: _„Siehst du, ich bin all das, was du dir immer vorgestellt hast”_.

„Du musst mir nichts beweisen, Sherlock.”

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht muss.” Sherlocks Blick löst sich nie von Johns. Es ist auch nicht eine einfach nur so daher gesagte Bemerkung. Die Art, wie Sherlock _„ich weiß”_ sagte, hört sich an wie eine tief verwurzelte Überzeugung, wie absolutes Wissen der Tatsache, dass John keinen Anspruch auf Sherlocks Leben erhebt, keine Autorität darstellt, der gegenüber Sherlock verpflichtet wäre Bericht zu erstatten oder sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Und dennoch... dennoch bietet Sherlock, in Ermangelung eines passenderen Ausdruckes, Beweise an, bietet... _etwas_ an, freiwillig, nicht aus einer Pflicht heraus, sondern aus freiem Willen. Nicht weil er es muss, sondern weil er es _will_.

„ _Er versucht nicht irgendetwas zu beweisen”_ , realisiert John, _„er versucht meine Sorgen zu lindern”_. Es kommt etwas überraschend, obgleich es das vielleicht nicht sollte – nicht nach allem, was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht haben – dass Sherlock seinen Stolz und seine gerechte Empörung beiseite schiebt und es John erspart jemals nachfragen zu müssen, versichert, wo es nicht verlangt ist, alles nur um Johns inneren Frieden zu bewahren.

„Danke”, sagt John. Er geht einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu und greift nach seinen hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. Vorsichtig entrollt er erst den einen, dann den anderen, richtet die Ärmelaufschläge, bis sie ordentlich Sherlocks knochige Handgelenke umschließen. Sherlock hält unnatürlich still und John bemüht sich sichtlich seine Augen auf die vorliegende Aufgabe gerichtet zu halten. Nachdem er damit fertig ist, greift er hinter Sherlock, um den Mantel des Mannes aufzuheben, ganz leicht nur den Detektiv dabei streifend. Falls John die Frage in Sherlocks leicht verdunkelten Augen bemerkt, als er ihm das Bündel dunklen Stoffes überreicht, spricht er sie nicht an. Und falls Sherlock Johns schnelleren Pulsschlag bemerkt, als er dessen Handgelenke berührt, während er den Mantel von dem Militärarzt entgegen nimmt, sagt auch er nichts.

Sherlock steht immer noch bewegungslos da, die rechte Hand erhoben, und präsentiert immer noch das missbrauchte Essbesteck für weitere Inspektionen. Während er seine rechte Hand dazu benutzt Sherlock seinen Mantel zu reichen, schließt er mit der linken Sherlocks Faust und bringt seine Finger dazu sich um das stumpfe Metall des Löffels zu schließen. Sie sind Meister aller ungesagten Dinge und da sie die wahrste aller Wahrheiten niemals laut aussprechen, sagt John nicht _„ich glaube dir”_ und Sherlock antwortet nicht _„ich weiß”._ Stattdessen wird ein Löffel zurückgewiesen und mit lang anhaltenden Blicken und einem kurzen Kontakt der Hände Vertrauen bestätigt .

„Also...” John räuspert sich und tritt einen Schritt zurück. „Du sagtest, du denkst, die Quelle gefunden zu haben?”

Sie sprechen nicht darüber. Das tun sie nie. All die ungesagten Dinge verweilen in der Regenwaldluft des Treibhauses, tragen zu ihrer stickigen, reichhaltigen Qualität bei. Der Ort riecht nach Grün und Leben und reicher, dunkler Erde und unausgesprochenen Wahrheiten.

„Ähm... ja. Ja, ich glaube, ich habe sie gefunden. Hier sind die Proben.” Sherlock holt ein paar Plastiktütchen aus seiner Tasche hervor. „Gib sie Molly. Sie wird wissen, was damit zu tun ist.”

„Alles klar.”

„Ich werde einen Weg finden in Kontakt zu bleiben. Hoffentlich wird diese Sache ziemlich bald abgeschlossen sein.”

„Gut... Das ist gut.”

„Ja. Je schneller, desto besser... Mycroft ist eine Quälgeist.”

„Ist das etwas Neues?”

Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelt sich das gleiche Grinsen wieder, wie ungezogene Schuljungen, die sich über einen verhassten Lehrer lustig machen.

„Gut, dann gehe ich mal lieber. Ich könnte anfangen zu frisch zu riechen”, sagt Sherlock und geht auf die Tür zu. Es ist plötzlich und abrupt und John hat nicht einmal Zeit zu blinzeln, bevor Sherlocks Rockschöße aus dem Treibhaus flattern.

„Ich schreibe dir, wenn ich etwas brauche!”, ruft Sherlock über die Schulter.

„Wie? Ich dachte, du hättest dein Handy verkauft!”, erwidert John.

„Ich werde einen Weg finden!”

Damit ist Sherlock verschwunden. Mit ihm schwindet etwas aus der Luft und zum ersten Mal seit einiger Zeit nimmt John einen richtig tiefen Atemzug. Gott sei Dank befindet er sich in einem Raum voller Sauerstoff bildender Pflanzen, denn er fühlt sich, als könne er die gesamte Luft im Raum absorbieren, schnaufend, endlich in der Lage richtig zu atmen, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht.

* * *

  
  _20\. Dezember, 2015_  
 _  
_Zwei Tage verstreichen ohne jeglichen Kontakt. Gerade als John beginnt sich mit der ewigen Warterei abzufinden und sich auf dem Nachhauseweg von der Klinik befindet, stößt ein ziemlich zerlumpt aussehendes junges Mädchen vor der Wohnung mit ihm zusammen. Sie sieht halb erfroren und sehr verunsichert aus, doch John kommt nicht weiter als bis zu einer halbgeformten Entschuldigung, bevor sie verschwunden ist. Es dauert bis er seine Jacke in der Wohnung aufhängt, ehe er daran denkt den Inhalt seiner Taschen zu überprüfen, für den Fall, dass das Mädchen ihm etwas gestohlen hat. Doch als er in seine Taschen fasst, stellt John fest, dass ihm nichts abhanden gekommen ist, stattdessen besitzt er nun einen Gegenstand mehr als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Vorsichtig schließen sich seine Finger um ein fragiles Gebilde aus Papier. Als er seine Hand herauszieht, sieht er sich mit dem von Mrs. Hudson verlassenen Knallbonbon konfrontiert, das vor drei Wochen in letzter Sekunde seinen Weg in Sherlocks bunte Sammlung notwendiger Dinge gefunden hat.

Zuerst ist er von der (unlogischen) Sentimentalität des Objekts verblüfft, doch dann realisiert er, dass es _Sherlock_ ist, mit dem er es zu tun hat. Der Mann hatte ihm ein exotisches Blatt auf einem Objektträger als Einladung geschickt, Herrgott noch mal. Ein Knallbonbon genau das, worauf John gewartet hat, Sherlocks _SMS_.

Das Papier zerreist mit einem lauten Knall und anstelle eines Spielzeugs oder eines Scherzes, findet John ein einfaches Papierkärtchen mit eine Addresse vor, die er auswendig lernt. Kein Datum, diesmal nicht. Nicht notwendig, diesmal nicht – es ist ein _Weihnachts_ -Knallbonbon. _Fünf Tage_ , denkt John und erstellt einen mentalen Countdown in seinem Kopf, _nur noch fünf Tage_.

Wissend, dass die Nachricht nur für ihn bestimmt war, trägt John die kaputten Stücke des Knallbonbons und die Karte zur Feuerstelle hinüber und wirft sie in die glühende Asche.


	5. Lagerfeuerworte, um uns warm zu halten

_24\. - 25. Dezember, 2015_  
  
Sherlock Holmes hat sich nie viel aus Weihnachten gemacht. Die Suizidzahlen stiegen während der Festtage an und inmitten der farbigen Pracht der Lichterketten und Schaufenster gab es nur Matsch und lästige, erzwungene Fröhlichkeit, wie sie von der Gesellschaft gefordert wurde. Leuten zulächeln, die du nicht ausstehen kannst, vorgeben daran interessiert zu sein fremdgewordenen Familienmitgliedern, die sich anscheinend an nichts auch nur ansatzweise Wichtiges in deinem Leben erinnern können (oder denen es egal ist), wieder näherzukommen; für ein paar Wochen vorgeben, dass die Welt aus gutem Willen und allgemeiner Güte der Menschheit besteht, mit Wundern, die hervorschießen wie Spielzeuge aus Knallbonbons. Mehr noch, kaum einer besitzt noch genügend Verstand, die hohen Suizidzahlen als eine brilliante Deckung für noch brilliantere Verbrechen zu nutzen...

Dieser erbärmliche Feiertag kann jedoch nicht umgangen werden. Er ist _überall_. Dieser allgegenwärtige Tyrann unter den Festlichkeiten findet seinen Weg in jedes Fenster, auf jeden Baum und infiltrierte bereits vor vier Wochen jede TV- und Radiostation und kauert seitdem über ganz London.

Es ist dieses Grundes wegen, unter anderem, dass Sherlock sich nicht besonders an seinem momentanen Aufenthaltsort stört. Er lehnt gegen die gekachelte Wand einer Unterführung, die Farbe der Kacheln so weit entfernt von ihrem Ursprung, dass es geradezu unmöglich ist, ihren wirklichen Ton zu bestimmen. Die Unterführung ist dankenswerterweise frei von Dekorationen und anderen Zeichen der _Festtagsgesinnung_ und die einzige Sache, die den Detektiv irritiert, ist die beißende Kälte, welche sein Gesicht und seine unbehandschuhten Hände zwickt, während er eine Zigarette _(mit hohem Teergehalt!)_ raucht. Seine durchfrorenen Hände bewegen sich automatisch, wiederholen die simple Geste das, mit Tabak gefüllte, Papierröllchen hin und her zu führen, abwechselnd von der Position zwischen Sherlocks Lippen zu seiner Seite, bis seine tauben Finger ihm den Dienst versagen und er die nur halb gerauchte Zigarette fallen lässt.

Fluchend beginnt er in seinen Taschen nach einer weiteren zu fischen und findet ein einziges einsames Röllchen _(muss eine neue Packung besorgen)._ Er ist gerade dabei nach seinem Feuerzeug zu kramen, als das Crescendo wiederhallender Schritte ihn dazu bringt, die Sucherei einzustellen und aufzuschauen. Er gibt der verdammten Kälte und dem Verdruss, dass er es noch nicht geschafft hat sein selbstgewähltes Laster vollständig zu genießen die Schuld für die Zeit, die vergeht, bis ihm aufgeht wer da kommt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt kann er schon den Schatten der Person um die Ecke biegen sehen, der dicht vor seinem Eigentümer daherläuft wie ein Bodyguard. Die Zigarette hängt noch lose und schlaff zwischen Sherlocks Lippen, nicht angezündet, als John am anderen Ende der Unterführung zum Halten kommt, in der einen Hand eine Flasche haltend, während die andere Hand in der sicheren Wärme seiner Jackentasche untergebracht ist.

„Dann schätze ich mal, dass ich dieses Jahr meinen Weihnachtswunsch nicht erfüllt bekomme”, sagt er leicht frustriert, aber ohne wirkliche Tadel. Sherlocks Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als er verwirrt die Stirn runzelt während der Millisekunde, die er braucht, um zu verstehen, was John meint. Warum ist er so _langsam?_ Muss diese verdammte Kälte sein.

„Ist schwer ‚Höre auf zu rauchen’ in Geschenkpapier und Schleifen zu verpacken. Es ist nicht gerade geschenkförmig.”

John geht auf Sherlock zu, bis sie nur noch ein paar Schritte voneinander entfernt stehen, sich gegenseitig durch den Dunst alldessen, worüber sie nicht reden können, ansehen. Die Wände haben sprichwörtliche Ohren und dies sind die Winkel und Verstecke der Welt, die von der Weihnachtsstimmung in ihrer ganzen altruistischen Art selten erreicht werden, daher können sie nicht auf Diskretion hoffen. Was für ein seltsames Paar sie abgeben – ein ausgemergelter, obdachloser Junkie und ein durchschnittlicher, alltäglicher Mann, der eine Falsche Eierpunsch bei sich trägt und anscheinend versucht in einem dreckigen Tunnel Telepathie zu benutzen.

Sherlock denkt an vergangene Weihnachtsfeste, an das Gefühl verärgert zu sein für einen ganzen Abend sozial akzeptables Benehmen an den Tag legen zu müssen (ein Versprechen, welches er zuerst Mrs. Hudson gab und dann später auch John), gemischt mit Zuneigung ( _„Zuneigung? Gefühle müssen ein Nebenprodukt der ganzen Süßigkeiten und relativ alkoholhaltigen Leckereien sein, mit denen Mrs. Hudson uns versorgt”_ , überlegt er), welche von der eigentümlichen, vor dem Feuer versammelten Gesellschaft, entfacht worden zu sein scheint. Er denkt daran, wie Weihnachten für ihn sein bestes Benehmen bedeutet hat, das Drosseln seiner Deduktionen, sie im Zaum halten und nicht beleidigend werden lassen, und an die ansteckende Ausgelassenheit Johns. _Essen, Trinken, Geigenspiel, Deduktionen, Geschenke, Geigenspiel, Mitternacht, Glückwünsche_ – ihre Traditionen. Wenn dies nur Weihnachten wäre, ein reguläres Weihnachten, würde Sherlock sich benehmen und John würde lachen und es wäre so bemerkenswert normal, mit einem Baum und einem Feuer und Eierpunsch und Feigenweihnachtspudding und _„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sherlock”_ und _„Fröhliche Weihnachten, John”_ und Sherlock würde sich nichts aus Weihnachten machen, aber er würde die Wärme mögen, die sie umhüllen würde wie dieses geschmacklose Geschenkpapier, das Molly immer benutzt.

„ _Ja, eine richtige Festtagsidylle”_ , denkt Sherlock mit einem süffisanten mentalen Grinsen, doch die Worte klingen nicht so sarkastisch wie sie sollen. Er denkt darüber nach, wie anders dieses Weihnachten ist.

Er unterbricht zu keiner Zeit den Augenkontakt mit John – wie könnte er, wo dies doch alles ist, was ihm zu Konversationszwecken bleibt in einer Situation, in der er schweigen muss? Er weiß bereits, was John fragen möchte. _Wann kommst du zurück?_ Sherlock will John nicht das sagen, was sie beide ohnehin wissen – _Ich weiß es nicht. Bald. Nie. Oder irgendetwas dazwischen._

Es ist Weihnachtsabend und hier stehen zwei Menschen in einer mit Neonlichtern erleuchteten Unterführung. Für einen Vorübergehenden würde es wie eine der bedrückendsten Szenen, denen man in dieser Jahreszeit begegnen kann, aussehen. Für Sherlock sieht es aus wie eine Scharade, eine, die von den zwei Schauspielern aufrecht erhalten wird, die zufällig auch das einzige Publikum sind, doch ist es nicht bedrückend. Es ist beinahe spielerisch, auch wenn ein wehmütiger Unterton mitschwingt. John hält den Eierpunsch fest und all die Worte, die keiner von ihnen aussprechen kann. Sherlock reibt seine Hände aneinander und sortiert all die Worte aus, die er nicht sagen kann, bis nur noch die sicheren übrig bleiben. Dies alles – es ist nur ein Spiel. Er hat seine Zeilen und John hat seine. Sie hängen gemeinsam da drin, was, wie Sherlock weiß, bedeutet, das John wissen wird, was Sherlocks Zeilen zu bedeuten haben.

„Du hättest den Eierpunsch nicht mitzubringen brauchen – ich sagte bereits, ich mache mir nicht viel aus Weihnachten.”

John lächelt ihn an.

„Ich weiß.”

‚ _Überbringer von Trost und Freude’_ , denkt Sherlock. Johns Lächeln ist wie Jubelgesang.

Sherlock denkt an die Weihnachtsfeste der Vergangenheit, aus denen er sich nie wirklich etwas gemacht hat, nur haben die letzten paar so etwas Warmes an sich gehabt. Er denkt daran, wie sie hier in der Kälte stehen, in markantem Kontrast zu der gekachelten Wand voller Graffiti. Er stellt fest, dass dieses Weihnachten sich kaum von den anderen unterscheidet, nicht wirklich. Sie befinden sich vielleicht nicht in der Baker Street, aber gerade jetzt scheint das nicht im Mindesten von Bedeutung zu sein. Sherlock betrachtet John, ganz vermummt, mit roter Nase und Atemwolken, die von seinem Mund aufsteigen, und er denkt an ein kitschiges, abgedroschenes Sprichwort, das diesem Moment angemessen zu sein scheint. Etwas über Zuhause und Herzen.

Es ist Weihnachtsabend und hier stehen zwei Menschen in einer mit Neonlichtern erleuchteten Unterführung. Es ist Weihnachtsabend und hier sind John und Sherlock, gerade dabei Weihnachten zu feiern und aus irgendeinem Grund ist es warm und nichts ist anders als sonst, nicht wirklich. Sherlock tut also, was er immer tut, denn es ist nur ein weiteres Weihnachtsfest (aus dem er sich nicht wirklich etwas macht) und John ist da, genauso wie letztes Jahr und vorletztes Jahr, und es gibt ein Protokoll, das befolgt werden muss und Zeilen, die aufgesagt werden müssen.

Es ist Weihnachtsabend, also wird Sherlock sein bestes Benehmen an den Tag legen, seine Deduktionen drosseln und im Zaum halten und nicht beleidigend sein und John wird ansteckende Heiterkeit verbreiten und lachen, und auch wenn vielleicht kein Feuer und kein Baum da ist, zumindest gibt es Eierpunsch. _Essen, Trinken, Geigenspiel, Deduktionen, Geschenke, Geigenspiel, Mitternacht, Glückwünsche – Weihnachtstradition._ Sie haben dieses Jahr vielleicht einige Schritte übersprungen, ohne Essen und ohne Geigenspiel, aber Eierpunsch zählt definitiv als Trinken und das ist Tradition und so ist es im Sinne dieser Tradition, dass Sherlock seine erste Deduktion des Abends ausspricht, die Worte so leise, dass jeder andere als John sie nicht gehört hätte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auch bei dir so ist. Zugegeben, du hast immer die Tradition des Ganzen geschätzt, so wie du es bei den meisten Dingen tust – Traditionen zu ehren ist wahrhaftig ein Teil deiner Königin-und-Land-Mentalität. Und du magst den Optimismus, der die Festtage umgibt, die Hoffnung auf einen Neubeginn. Darum versuchst du um diese Zeit des Jahres vermehrt, dich mit Harry zu vertragen, jedes Jahr, obwohl du weißt, dass deine Bemühungen sich als vergeblich erweisen werden, jedes Mal. Du scheinst einige der eher frivolen Aspekte des Feierns zu genießen, dennoch war es immer ein eher milder Fall von Weihnachtsgesinnung, den ich bei dir bemerkt habe. Doch da du nun hier bist und so sehr darauf beharrst mir Weihnachten zu bringen, scheine ich deine Liebe dafür unterschätzt zu haben. Es ist doch eine ziemlich leidenschaftliche Liebe, wie ich zugeben muss. Sag mir, John, warum machst du dir derart viel aus Weihnachten?”

John folgt der Tradition und als er spricht, findet er einen Weg Sherlock ein Geschenk zu machen, eines, das Sherlock an ein Weihnachtsgeschenk erinnert, welches er lange als sein Liebstes wertschätzte. Johns Lächeln dehnt sich aus, nicht unbedingt in die Breite, aber es verändert sich irgendwie, als ob er sagen wollte _„Du fragst Fragen, zu denen du bereits die Antwort hast. Du weißt, warum ich hier bin”_. Sherlock kann Nicht-rauchen nicht einpacken und unter den Baum legen, aber als John antwortet, wünscht er sich es zu können, obwohl es nicht in der Lage wäre es mit Johns Geschenk aufzunehmen.

„Es ist nicht Weihnachten, woraus ich mir etwas mache, Sherlock”, sagt John mit diesem mehr-als-Konversation-Lächeln.

Wenn er als Siebenjähriger nach seinen Weihnachtswünschen gefragt wurde, hatte Sherlock nur zwei Bitten – ein Piratenschiff, das er kommandieren konnte und das beste Wörterbuch, das seine Eltern (denn natürlich hatte er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon längst herausgefunden, von wem seine Geschenke kamen) finden konnten. Er würde der beredsamste Pirat werden, der je die Weltmeere umsegelt hätte und so bat er um die zwei Dinge, die er brauchte, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen – ein Schiff und Worte. Das Schiff bekam er nie, aber er bekam eine Ausgabe des Oxford English Dictionary und dieses Wörterbuch blieb lange unangefochten was Weihnachtsgeschenke anbelangte.

Doch als John jetzt spricht, gibt er Sherlock etwas Besseres. Er gibt ihm nicht einfach einen Haufen Wörter – er gibt ihm die richtigen Wörter, eigens ausgewählt für Sherlock. Es gibt weder farbenfrohes Papier und Namensschild, noch gibt es eine Karte, auf der Johns Worte in seinem vertrauten Gekritzel niedergeschrieben sind und es sind auch nur acht Worte, im Gegensatz zu den sechshundertausend und mehr des OEDs, aber Sherlock zieht dieses Geschenk vor, bei Weitem.

Mit diesen geschenkten Worten bricht John aus seiner Rolle... Sherlock kann fühlen, dass sie abgeschweift sind, weg von dem Skript, das dafür gemacht wurde jeden hinters Licht zu führen, der sie vielleicht belauschen könnte. Dies sind nicht mehr nur Zeilen, die aufgesagt werden. Dies sind die unausgesprochenen Wahrheiten, die an diesem sicheren Ort, der es ihnen beiden später erlauben wird ihre Worte als clevere Täuschung hinzustellen, andeutungsweise zugegeben werden. Es ist ein weiterers Standbild des Augenblicks, aber entgegen der Bezeichnung strahlt es Wärme aus und die Wärme ist so angenehm, dass Sherlock fast vergisst, warum sie überhaupt hier sind. Sich daran erinnernd, warum er John hergebeten hat, räuspert Sherlock sich und reißt damit auch John aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand heraus.

John bewegt sich, um Sherlock den Eierpunsch zu übergeben und Sherlock erkennt, dass die Flasche mehr ist, als ein sentimentales Symbol – sie ist ein Requisit. Er nimmt die Flasche und achtet darauf auch das Papier, das John an die Seite geklemmt hat, festzuhalten – die Ergebnisse von Mollys Analyse der Probe, die er John im Treibhaus gab. Es ist das, was er auf die Karte im Knallbonbon geschrieben hat - _‚Ergebnisse’_ und die Addresse, an der sie abgegeben werden sollten.

Ihre Hände berühren sich während der Übergabe, beide ohne Handschuhe, und obwohl die Temperatur gut unter dem Gefrierpunkt liegt und halbgefrorener Matsch den Boden der Unterführung bedeckt, lächelt Sherlock aufgrund der unendlichen Wärme, die er empfindet, als die eisige Luft seinen Atem gleich an der Schwelle seiner Lippen in eine feuchte Wolke verwandelt.

Sie hören die Glocke zwölfmal schlagen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sherlock.”

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, John.”

Sherlock Holmes hat sich nie viel aus Weihnachten gemacht. Auch aus diesem macht er sich nichts, aber er mag die Wärme.


	6. Fragmente eines Himmels in Aschewolken

_26\. Dezember, 2015_  
  
John erwacht am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag ohne die gewöhnliche nach-weihnachtliche Melancholie. Er scheint noch vom Hoch der Nacht zuvor zu zehren, erzeugt von dem sich langsam einschleichenden, fast unmerklichen Wandel – Triebe, nur Triebe, zart und verlockend – der sich anfühlt wie etwas Leichtes und Summendes. Es fühlt sich sehr, sehr ähnlich an wie dieses Etwas, das John für Mary fühlte, jenes so ähnliche Erblühen, doch dieses _Etwas_ und diese Triebe sind nicht ganz dasselbe. Das leichte und summende Etwas, realisiert John, ist Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung so ähnlich der, die er bei Mary spürte, nur dass jene Hoffnung die Hoffnung auf zukünftige Liebe war, während diese Hoffnung ein wenig komplizierter ist.

Er weiß, dass er Mary hätte lieben können, aber dies... da gibt es kein _können_. Diese Hoffnung bezieht sich nicht auf eine zukünftige Möglichkeit, jedenfalls nicht derselben Art. Diese Hoffnung ist nicht aus einer Liebe, die sich noch entwickeln muss, geboren, sondern aus einer, die schon existiert, hartnäckig und manchmal entgegen Johns besseren Wissens, aber dennoch unbeständig, wandelbar; oder vielleicht nun einfach ihre wahre Form zeigend – eine Art heranwachsende Liebe. Er hat keinen Namen dafür, kann sie nicht bezeichnen oder kategorisieren, doch John erkennt, dass es nicht wichtig ist. Es ist in Ordnung, dieses namenlose Ding, das über die Grenzen des Vokabulars hinausgeht, denn Sherlock war niemals etwas, das man in eine Schublade hätte stecken können – es gibt keine Schublade, die groß genug wäre, sinniert John – also warum sollte irgendetwas, das mit dem Mann zu tun hat, eine Ausnahme sein?

Johns Tagträumerei wird von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die von unten ruft.

„John, mein Lieber, hier ist noch ein Paket für Sie!“

„Danke, Mrs. Hudson!“

Seine Hausschuhe überziehend hastet John die Treppe hinunter, um das entgegenzunehmen, wovon er sich sicher ist, dass es sich um Sherlocks neue Nachricht handelt. Ein Karteikartenkasten erwartet ihn am Fuß der Treppe, schlicht und unbedrohlich. Nachdem er den Tesafilm abgerissen hat, mit dem der Kasten zugeklebt ist, fährt John mit seiner Hand hinein und tastet nach dem Inhalt. Sobald seine Finger den Stoff berühren, noch bevor sein Gehirn Zeit hat über die Bedeutung des verkohlten Stücks blauen Stoffs nachzudenken, das schwarze Rußspuren auf seinen Händen hinterlässt, weiß John, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Es ist instinktiv, grundlegend und tief in seinen Eingeweiden verwurzelt, das Wissen, dass etwas schief, schief, _schief_ gelaufen ist.

„Mrs. Hudson, wann wurde das hier geliefert?“

„Oh, ich weiß es nicht genau, mein Lieber. Letzte Nacht war es noch nicht hier, also muss es irgendwann während der Nacht oder vielleicht am frühen Morgen gebracht worden sein, da ich es erst gefunden habe, als ich zu den Geschäften gehen wollte. Warum? Was ist los?“, erwiedert sie, John den Rücken zuwendend, während sie ihre eigene Post durchgeht. Als John nicht antwortet, dreht sie sich um und sieht von ihren Stromrechnungen auf. Ihr Blick wandert über Johns angespanntes Gesicht und zu dem Stofffetzen, welchen er fest umklammert hält.

„Ist das Sherlocks Schal? Was in Gottes Namen ist denn damit passiert?“

John antwortet nicht, denn er zieht bereits sein Handy heraus und wählt die 2. Während er Mycroft anruft und danach Lestrade, fühlt sich Johns Hals an wie verbrannt und verkohlt, mit Ruß bedeckt.

 

* * *

 

Eine halbe Stunde später steht John Schulter an Schulter mit Lestrade an dem einen Ende der Unterführung, zu welcher ihn Sherlock vor zwei Nächten eingeladen hatte. Eine Tasse lauwarmen Tee haltend, der schmeckt, als ob jemand alte Zeitungen darin eingeweicht hätte, lässt Lestrade seinen Blick über die Horde von Uniformierten und Leuten der Spurensicherung schweifen, die auf dem vereisten Tatort hin- und herlaufen.

„Du hast also mit Mycroft gesprochen?“, fragt er.

„Nicht wirklich“, antwortet John. „Ich habe ihn angerufen, sobald ich den Schal bekommen hatte, aber anscheinend ist er außer Landes. Ich habe mit seiner Assistentin gesprochen, die mir versicherte, dass Mycroft benachrichtigt und Schritte eingeleitet werden würden, doch wer, weiß wie lange das dauern wird. Sie hat versucht Sherlock zu kontaktieren, aber keiner von Mycrofts Verbindunsmännern scheint in der Lage zu sein ihn aufzufinden.“

„Und deshalb hast du mich angerufen.“

„Ja. Dies ist der Ort, an welchem ich ihn zuletzt gesehen habe... Ich weiß nicht, wie weit er gekommen sein kann; ich meine, der Schal wurde irgendwann am frühen Morgen abgeliefert oder vielleicht sogar während der Nacht schon.“

„Wo wir gerade über den Schal sprechen – warum, denkst du, haben sie ihn dir geschickt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob sie es überhaupt waren. Könnte Sherlocks Art sein uns wissen zu lassen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Oder möglicherweise wollen sie mich wissen lassen, dass sie ihn haben, lebend hoffe ich, damit sie verhandeln können. Sherlock ist wichtig für viele Leute – Mycroft, die Polizei – und er weiß so einiges über etliche Leute. Zudem gibt es in letzter Zeit eine Menge Aufruhr in Verbindung mit den Drogenringen, vielleicht haben sie ihn als Geisel genommen, um sich ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen. Wie auch immer, hier ist es am wahrscheinlichsten etwas zu finden, was uns zu Sherlock führen könnte.“

„John...“ Lestrade richtet endlich seinen Blick auf den kleineren Mann. „Ich lasse mein gesamtes Team diesen Ort mit einem fein gezinkten Kamm durchforsten, aber die Leute, die Sherlock entführt haben, sind keine einfachen Straßendiebe... Ich meine, diese Typen führen seit über einem Jahrzehnt eines der größten Drogennetzwerke. Ich bezweifle, dass sie selbst bei einer übereilten Aktion so sorglos gewesen wären eindeutige Spuren zu hinterlassen.“

„Das ist es nicht, worauf ich zähle, Greg“, antwortet John und schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Stimme ist angespannt, jedoch mit einem kaum wahrzunehmenden Unterton; eine seltsame Mischung aus Überzeugung, Entschlossenheit und Hoffnung, welche letztendlich nur eine Ausdruck von Verzweiflung ist. „Sie mögen Experten sein, aber du vergisst, dass es _Sherlock_ ist, den sie verschleppt haben. Ich bin sicher, sie haben sichergestellt keine Spur zu hinterlassen, aber genau so sicher bin ich, dass Sherlock sichergestellt hat, dass _er eine hinterließ_.“

„Wie? Wie könnte er das getan haben? Ich glaube nicht, dass er Zeit hatte etwas zu planen; es sieht so aus, als wäre er von ihnen überrascht worden, denn sonst hätte er bestimmt einen Weg gefunden ihnen zu entkommen.“

„Er ist Sherlock – sicherlich hatte er von Anfang an einen Notfallplan.

„Wonach suchen wir also?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es wissen, sobald ich es sehe.“

Als sie wieder in Schweigsamkeit verfallen, nähert sich eine uniformierte Polizistin dem Detective Inspector und dem Militärarzt. „In der Unterführung ist nichts zu finden, Sir, nur Abfall. Sollen wir den Suchumfang ausweiten?“

„Ja, tun Sie das. Durchsuchen Sie weitere 300 Meter in allen Richtungen. Oh, und...“ Lestrade sieht zu John und dann zurück zu der Polizistin, „Wir kommen mit.“

„Sie beide?“

„Ja.“

„Aber, Sir...“ Die Polizistin stottert und wirft John einen Seitenblick zu, „Zivilisten sind nicht erlaubt –“

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Johnson. Weiten sie einfach nur den Umkreis aus.“

Die junge Frau verschwindet und Lestrade sieht wieder zu John. „Du sagtest, du würdest Sherlocks Nachricht erkennen, wenn du sie sähest. Ich schätze, dann solltest du besser mal selbst gucken.“

„Danke, Greg.“

„Ja... lass uns nur hoffen, dass Sherlock wie immer sein unmögliches Selbst war.“

Verteilt wie die Spritzer von Quecksilber aus einem zerbrochenen Thermometer durchsuchen sie den Bereich, versuchen hartnäckig (in Johns Fall) und mit einiger Verwirrung (in allen Fällen) _irgendetwas_ zu finden, dass aus dem Müll und der zusammenhanglosen Mischung alltäglicher Gegenstände herausstechen würde. Es ist wie ein Heiß-und-Kalt-Spiel, bei dem es niemanden gibt, der „heiß“ oder „kalt“ ruft, doch alle stolpern herum, entschlossen zu finden, was auch immer versteckt sein mag. Ein bisschen abseits der Polizei beginnt John einige Schuttberge zu durchkämmen, die sich in den Abfallkübeln etwas außerhalb der Unterführung angesammelt haben. Nachdem er sich dreißig Minuten durch Stücke von zerbrochenen Gesamtheiten und Bauteilen von Dingen, die gar nicht erst entstanden waren, gearbeitet hat, findet er es endlich – Sherlocks Ruf: „Heiß!“, die Nachricht, die er gesucht hat.

„Greg, hier drüben!“, ruft er mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Was hast du gefunden?“ Lestrade läuft hinüber, wo John sich über eine rostige Metalltonne beugt. Die Rußflecken an der Innenseite sind ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass die Tonne als provisorischer Feuerplatz benutzt wurde und John kann sich problemlos ein halbes dutzend kaum vermummter Körper vorstellen, die sich jede Nacht um die orange Glut drängen, in der Hoffnung etwas von der unbarmherzigen Kälte aus ihren Knochen vertreiben zu können. Auf dem Grund der Tonne, halb verdeckt von Asche und verkohlten Resten von dem, was zum anfachen des Feuers benutzt wurde, liegt ein Stück Stoff, überraschend blau in der monochromen Umgebung des erloschenen Feuerplatzes.

Es juckt John in den Fingern, während er über dem aufragt, was aussieht wie ein abgebrochenes Stück des Himmels kurz vor der Morgendämmerung, der in Sturmwolken versinkt; er weiß, dass es sich um ein Beweisstück handelt und während Sherlock vielleicht damit durchkommt Beweismittel zu berühren, will er Greg nicht damit danken ihn am Tatort zuzulassen, indem er mit der Spurensicherung.

„Ist das...?”

„Ja, ein Teil von Sherlocks Schal. Muss abgetrennt worden sein, als sie den Schal über das Feuer gehalten haben.”

„Okay, sehen wir zu, dass es fotografiert wird und dann holen wir es da heraus”, sagt Lestrade, sich ein Paar Latexhandschuhe überstreifend. Einen Kamerablitz später wischt er sorgsam die Asche und die verkohlten Reste von dem Stück Stoff ab, ihn behutsam festhaltend, als bestünde er aus Spinnweben und nicht aus Kaschmir. Als er ihn aus seinem Versteck herausholt, nimmt Gregs Gesicht einen verwirrten Ausduck an.

„Wart’ mal ’ne Sekunde...”, sagt er, die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend, während seine andere Hand das gerade gefundene Beweisstück betastet. Johns Augen huschen zwischen den Händen des Detectives und seinem Gesicht hin und her.

„Was ist los?”, fragt er. Alles bewegt sich langsam, zu langsam für John, es _muss_ schneller gehen. Sie haben keine Zeit zu verschwenden, äußerste Eile ist angesagt.

„Das ist eine Tasche”, antwortet Lestrade. John schnappt sich ein Paar Handschuhe von einem Kriminaltechniker, der sich gerade in der Nähe aufhält und streift sie sich über, auf diese schnelle, geübte Art, die geradezu nach „Arzt” schreit. Er nimmt dies unfehlbar zur Ausstattung seines Freundes gehörende Stück Stoff an sich, vorsichtig, um seinen derzeitigen Zustand nicht zu ändern.

Die Tasche hat die Größe von Johns Handfläche und ist offensichtlich aus dem Ende von Sherlocks Schal hergestellt worden, falls das Schild, das sich immernoch an dem blauen Tuch befindet, etwas zu sagen hat. John inspiziert den Stoff und wendet sich dann wieder Lestrade zu.

„Er hat mein chirurgisches Garn benutzt. Sieh', hier oben.” Er bewegt sich, um Lestrade die Oberseite des Täschchens zu zeigen, deren Seiten, wo immer sich zwei Stoffenden treffen, mit winzigen, sorgfältigen Stichen übersäht sind.

„Okay, lass die SpuSi das katalogisieren, dann können wir es öffnen”, gibt Lestrade zurück und winkt einen seiner Männer her. Einige Minuten später ist die Tasche abermals fotografiert und katalogisiert worden und so bringt einer der Techniker ein kleines Skalpell und übergibt es Lestrade.

„Okay, Sherlock, mal sehen, was du uns hinterlassen hast”, sagt der DI, während er die Stiche an den Seiten durchtrennt. Er entleert den nun geöffneten Beutel in seine Handfläche, gespannt auf den Inhalt.

John weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat, aber was auch immer es war, ganz bestimmt waren es nicht die sechs Plastikbündel gewesen, die jeweils von einem Stück buntem Draht zusammengehalten werden.

„Dominos? Er hinterlässt uns Dominosteine?“ Lestrades Stimme ist eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Resignation, die John schon lange mit Sherlocks Wirkung auf den Detective Inspector in Verbindung gebracht hat.

„Er schickt uns eine Nachricht. Ich weiß nur nicht, was für eine. Noch nicht“, entgegnet John. Er nimmt einen der Dominostapel aus Lestrades Hand und dreht ihn hin und her.

„Das Feuer muss schon fast aus gewesen sein zu dem Zeitpunkt als sein Schal hinein geriet – die Dominosteine sind unberührt“, sagt er. Er besieht sich die Spielsteine, sucht nach irgendetwas, dass ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben könnte, was Sherlock mit ihnen sagen will.

„Sechs Stapel, aber alle mit einer anderen Anzahl an Steinen. Er hat Draht in drei Farben benutzt – rot, blau und grün – um sie zu gruppieren und es gibt jeweils zwei Stapel mit derselben Farbe“, überlegt John laut.

„Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?“, murmelt er dem schweigsamen Spielführer zu, auf einen weiteren „Heiß!“ Ruf wartend in diesem Nicht-Spiel. _'Du kennst meine Vorgehensweise, John, und ich habe mich darauf verlassen, dass dieser Fakt genug ist, damit mein Plan aufgeht'_ , wiederholt Sherlocks Stimme in Johns Kopf. Wissend, dass Zeit von höchster Wichtigkeit und Sherlocks größte Chance ist, fühlt sich John, als ob sein Verstand voller Asche sei.


End file.
